A Liar and a Thief
by jadey36
Summary: We all know the dangers of telling a lie...
1. Introduction

_**Well, Series 3 is over and I've had a good cry, but it's onwards and upwards as they say, so here's a new story to (hopefully) keep the legend alive and you entertained. **_

_**Jadey xx**_

_**Disclaimer: original characters copyright bbc/tiger aspect. **_

* * *

**A Liar and a Thief**

_We all know the dangers of telling a lie…_

**Introduction**

Robin of Locksley, or Robin Hood as he had become commonly known, usually liked this time of the evening.

When the chores were over for the day and the gang were quietly going about their business, readying to settle down for the night.

That is providing the day had gone well and no one had been hurt, gone missing or been killed.

Today had been one of those days. The poor had been fed, a few rich nobles had had their burdens lightened and Much had actually caught something worthwhile for dinner, a small deer.

But Robin remained agitated; his day was not yet over.

'Where you off to?'

'What?'

'Where you off to acting all furtive?'

'I'm not 'acting furtive' as you put it.'

'Well, why did you just exclaim when that twig snapped?'

'It hurt my foot if you must know.'

'Bloody liar.'

Allan-a-Dale shook his head as Much made a show of pulling off his boot and rubbing at his foot. Much could not lie to save his life. And Robin is not stupid Allan thought. He is too sharp not to notice he was being followed.

Allan could not pretend that he was not as curious as Much to know where their leader had headed off to on three successive nights, but unlike Much, Allan figured that was Robin's business. He would not have been surprised if it was just so Robin could escape from the gang for a bit.

They had all been rather shaken up since the death of Roy and despite his best efforts to carry on as normal it had not escaped Allan's attention that Robin had taken it somewhat personally. Allan also guessed that Robin felt partially responsible for it. After all, if he had not come into their lives Roy might still be alive, living in the forest. And he, Allan, might still be living the life of a trickster and a thief, albeit with some of his fingers missing.

Okay, so perhaps he was glad that Robin had come into his life and he still considered himself a free man, free to come and go as he pleased. In fact they all could, excepting Much of course. Much would follow Robin to the ends of the earth if he had to.

But right now Allan guessed Robin was not headed for the ends of the earth.

Robin smiled to himself. Should he let Much catch him up or give him the slip?

Eventually he decided on the double back manoeuvre.

Once he was sure he was no longer being followed he continued towards his destination, his face grim.

**Part 1 follows…**


	2. Follow my Leader

_**Previously…**_

_Robin smiled to himself. Should he let Much catch him up or give him the slip?_

_Eventually he decided on the double back manoeuvre. _

_Once he was sure he was no longer being followed he continued towards his destination, his face grim. _

* * *

**Part 1 ~ ****Follow my Leader**

Robin nursed his cup of ale.

It tasted as disgusting as it had the previous two nights.

He let his gaze wander around the room. The clientele had not changed much either. Still as raucous and still as drunk.

One or two had baulked when Robin Hood had first walked into the out of town tavern. Walked in and removed his hood and sat at a table in the far corner of the room.

Now they simply nodded. He had become a regular and, noble or thief; he was a drinker just like them, albeit a solitary one.

Tonight they barely noticed his entrance. Even so, the table in the far corner had been left empty for him, the only acknowledgement to the increasingly infamous Robin Hood, the man who had come to deliver them from the evil clutches of Sheriff Vaisey and to keep them in drinking money.

A huge burly fellow raised his cup sloppily in salute as Robin sat down. Robin inclined his head slightly, but no more. He was not interested in these people. He was here for one reason and one reason alone.

Surprised that he had actually managed to tail Robin for once, Much loitered outside the tavern.

He was just wondering what to do next, when an oversized woman and an equally large man came flying out the door, almost knocking him over.

'Sorry dearie, you just going in?'

'No…I…er,' Much stammered, glancing through the open door towards Robin, who was thankfully staring into his cup.

'Got no money dearie?' clucked the woman sympathetically. She nudged her companion and Much found two coins being pressed into his hand.

This is rich he thought, seeing as he was usually the one who gave the money away.

Much nodded his thanks and took the opportunity to slip into the tavern where he managed to find a position behind a thick floor to ceiling beam that concealed him from Robin's light of sight.

Much watched Robin drain the last mouthful of ale, pulling a face as he did so. Whatever he was here for, it certainly wasn't the drink.

The barman noticed Robin's empty cup and immediately bustled over with another one. Robin waved him away but the barman was insistent and in the end Robin begrudgingly took it.

Rubbish ale or no Much was beginning to wish he had something to quench his thirst, not to mention fill his rumbling stomach.

He was just starting to wonder whether Robin was here for the drink after all, when he noticed someone deliberately walk over to Robin's table and plonk down in the chair opposite.

For the first time that evening Robin smiled a genuine smile and proceeded to shake the man's hand. He lifted his cup to the barman and shortly thereafter an identical one appeared in front of the newcomer.

'Oi,' barked the barman, noticing Much. 'You gonna lean against that post all evening or you gonna buy a drink?'

Much handed the two coins he still clutched in his hand over to the barman and asked for ale.

'Well don't just stand there. I ain't you're bloomin servant,' admonished the barman, indicating the alcove where the drinks were served.

Much glanced back at Robin who was in deep conversation with the other man and decided to take a chance. He sidled up to the alcove, accepted his drink and then returned to his listening post. Not that he could hear anything that was being said.

However, he could clearly see the table upon which, apart from the two cups, there now rested a scroll and a small pouch. The stranger was fingering the pouch, which Much guessed contained money. He began pulling it towards him when Robin put out a hand to stop him and pushed the scroll towards him instead. The man read the parchment, re-rolled it, inclined his head and put his hand once more upon the pouch. This time Robin let him take it. The man bounced it lightly in his hand and without bothering to check its contents, pocketed it. Then he rose from the table, shook Robin's hand once more and turned to go.

Much tried to lean round the side of the beam to catch a glimpse of the man as he passed. That is when he found out that the ale here was not only foul tasting, it was also a lot stronger than he was used to and he experienced a sudden rush to his head causing him to momentarily lose balance and spill a small amount of his cup on a nearby patron.

The bearded man scowled at Much but seemed content to let it pass. His companion however, who had obviously imbibed a copious amount of this tavern's speciality, decided Much was out of order and after carefully putting his drink down, rounded on him.

Much swivelled his head in Robin's direction, torn between calling his master to his aid and revealing the fact that he had followed him.

But before he had time to decide what to do the scrawny drunk had already made a lunge for him. Much yelped, despite his resolve not to draw attention to himself, and then cursed when he realised the man had drunkenly missed him and was now lying on the floor in a sorry heap.

The bearded man's scowl had returned but this time it looked as though he had decided to make it personal. He was just making a show of pulling up his shirtsleeves in readiness for a fight, when both the barman and Robin reached the scene.

'Now we'll have none of that in here,' the barman was saying as Robin yanked Much away from a flying fist.

'I didn't do anything,' Much retorted, relieved Robin was at his side but at the same time frantically trying to think of a way of explaining his presence.

'He's with me,' Robin stated.

The small crowd that had gathered looked dubious.

Robin reached into his breeches.

'Here, buy yourselves another drink,' he proclaimed, tossing coins at the bunch.

As they scrambled around on the floor for the precious money, Robin pulled Much unceremoniously out of the tavern doorway.

'Explain,' Robin demanded.

'You explain,' Much answered rebelliously, yanking his arm out of Robin's tight grasp.

Robin stared at Much for a minute, his look of anger quickly turning to one of resignation.

'Well?' Much asked. 'What's going on?'

Robin made to speak and then stopped and glanced around as if to be sure they were not being overheard.

'You should not have followed me,' he snapped.

'Oh yeah,' Much began. 'You go slinking off for the last three nights without a word to anyone and you expect…'

'I expect you to mind your own business,' Robin interrupted.

'Your welfare is my business,' Much bit back.

'My welfare!' Robin exploded.

'Yes, your welfare. If you're going to start drinking then at least find somewhere that serves a decent beverage.'

Robin's expression turned to one of amusement.

'You think I've turned to drink?'

'Well, I wouldn't blame you,' Much squirmed. 'It's been a rough couple of weeks.'

Robin laughed.

'Much my friend, as ever you have missed the point.'

'What?' Much replied, both embarrassed and angry now. 'And just what is 'the point'.'

'The point my friend is that I have been waiting to meet someone here and tonight he finally turned up.'

'Oh, the…er…man at the table,' Much stuttered, remembering Robin's companion.

Robin guided him over to a fallen log.

'Here,' Robin smiled, producing a biscuit from about his person. 'You need to eat something. That ale has gone to your head. Believe me, I know what it's like. I felt as sick as a dog two nights ago.'

He produced another biscuit for himself.

Much gratefully chomped on the rather dry offering. He swallowed and looked up at Robin.

'So who was he, that man you gave the scroll and money to? It was money I'm guessing?'

'Much,' Robin sighed, sinking down on the log next to him.

'Much, I'm afraid I have lied to you.'

**to be continued…**


	3. We the Accused

_**Previously…**_

'_So who was he, that man you gave the scroll and money to? It was money I'm guessing?'_

'_Much,' Robin sighed, sinking down on the log next to him. _

'_Much, I'm afraid I have lied to you.'_

* * *

**Part 2 – We the Accused**

'I'm sorry Much,' said Robin, wiping his hands on his breeches. 'I thought I'd sorted it out and I was wrong.'

'Sorry…wrong…I don't like it when you use those two words in the same sentence master.'

'I had no reason to think that Peter had not done what I asked him to do,' Robin continued, ignoring Much's fretting.

'Peter? Not Peter of York?'

'The very same.'

'I thought there was something familiar about him,' Much mused.

Abruptly he turned to Robin, almost choking on his biscuit.

'Lied. You said you lied to me. When did you lie? Was it just a little one or a great dirty fat one?'

'Much calm down and I'll explain.'

'Well?' Much twitched. 'What was it?'

Robin raked his hand through his hair.

'It wasn't so much a lie Much as a withholding of the truth.'

'Well that's a lie in my book.'

Robin looked at his friend and smiled.

'You know you're not as stupid as you look.'

Oh thanks. Thanks very much. Well come on then. Does this lie have something to do with Peter?'

'In a manner of speaking.'

Robin made to say more and then stood up.

'We should walk and talk,' he said. 'It's getting late.'

He offered Much his hand and hauled him off the log.

'You alright?'

'I'm fine, just fine. Now talk.'

The two men began to head back in the direction of the camp.

'Do you want the long or the short version?' Robin asked, a little concerned at Much's unsteady gait.

'Long, short, I don't care. As long as it's the truth,' Much answered stoically.

'Okay. You remember when I was stabbed.'

'How can I forget?' Much looked suspiciously at Robin. 'You're not going to tell me that was a lie are you?'

'Much, how much have you had to drink? No I am not and I've got the scars to prove it.'

Robin scratched his beard as though considering his next words.

'Whilst I was recovering in the hospital camp I had a visit from Peter. He was carrying a message from the King saying that when I was fit we were to return to his guard.'

'You told me the King had given us leave to recuperate in England.'

'What I actually said Much was that I needed to take time to recover away from the fighting. I never said in England, you just assumed.'

'I didn't just assume getting on a boat though did I. Or being seasick for that matter.'

The unexpected flashback had Much clutching at his stomach and with a blurted apology he sprinted off into the trees.

'Sorry,' Much mumbled as he returned to Robin's side. 'Where were we?'

'On a boat heading for England.'

'Skip that bit, yeah.'

Robin took a deep breath.

'Whilst I was being treated for my fever, by the King's personal physician no less, I heard rumours; rumours about what was going on in England. Rumours I didn't like the sound of. I wanted to ask the King's permission to return to England and find out if there was any truth in them. But I ran out of time. Boats were few and far between as you know. Richard had relocated. I might have had to wait weeks for the next boat out. I couldn't take the chance. So I gave a message to Peter to carry to the King, explaining my reasons for leaving and hoping that it would be enough.'

'And?'

'Peter's troops were attacked and the message was lost. It never reached the King.'

'I still don't see what the problem is. I mean it's not as though the rumours aren't true.'

'Well, we know that now Much. But the truth of the matter is that when I wrote Richard I was coming back to England it was based on nothing more than a dying man's ramblings as he lay next to me in the hospital. To be honest I was just clutching at straws.'

Suddenly it dawned on Much where this was heading.

'The King thinks we deserted?'

Robin shook his head sorrowfully. 'Yes, I'm afraid he does Much.'

'There's something else?'

'Much, Peter has brought back a message from King Richard. It says that if we don't return of our own free will we will be branded as deserters, the penalty for which is hanging.'

'Hanging,' Much gulped. 'You said we, as in plural, as in more than one.'

'I said I was sorry Much.'

'Oh my God, we're going to hang. I think I'm going to be sick again.'

'Calm down Much, we're not going to hang. Not if I can help it. Peter is going to return to the Holy Land for me carrying a further message to the King. And this time it is not just about rumours. I'm telling him about Vaisey and Gisborne and the fact that they may only be a small part of what is happening here in England.'

'Do you think he will believe you?'

'I don't care what Richard believes. He's hundreds of miles away and can't see what's going on here. And I know it's something bigger than just taxes. And what's more I intend to find out.'

'And is that the only reason you're staying here? I mean, not that I want to go back to the Holy Land, God forbid. But given the choice between being scared to death all the time and hanging, I'll take the scared to death every time.'

'What other reason is there Much?'

'Marian.'

'Marian?'

'Well she is unmarried and you did say that it was…er…interesting.'

'Oh come on Much, what do you take me for.'

'So Marian has absolutely nothing to do with it?'

Much pushed in front of Robin and blocked his path.

'Well?' he demanded.

Robin sighed. 'I cannot lie to you Much.'

'I think you've just proved that you can actually.'

'I can't leave her again,' Robin said softly and Much almost regretted bringing Marian into the conversation.

'So what do we do now?' he asked, a little more kindly. 'And what do we tell the others?'

'Nothing,' Robin stated. 'We tell them nothing.'

'Withholding the truth?' Much grumbled.

'I said I was sorry.'

**to be continued…**

**Jadey xx**


	4. A Messenger Cometh

_**Previously…**_

_Robin sighed. 'I cannot lie to you Much.'_

'_I think you've just proved that you can actually.'_

'_I can't leave her again,' Robin said softly and Much almost regretted bringing Marian into the conversation. _

'_So what do we do now?' he asked, a little more kindly. 'And what do we tell the others?'_

'_Nothing,' Robin stated. 'We tell them nothing.'_

'_Withholding the truth?' Much grumbled._

'_I said I was sorry.'_

* * *

**Part 3 – A Messenger Cometh**

'What if it gets lost again? What if Peter falls overboard? What if…'

'Enough with the what ifs Much,' responded Robin in exasperation.

Allan-a-Dale sauntered into camp.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing,' Much snapped.

'Robin?'

'Nothing Allan.'

'Should I walk out and walk back in again?'

'No Allan,' Robin sighed, pulling on his other boot. 'Stay. Much and I just...' Robin shook his head, not sure how to finish the sentence. He proceeded to walk out of the camp, bow in hand.

Allan looked at Much. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'You gonna follow him?'

'Piss off Allan.'

'Ow, we are touchy today.'

Much was about to let rip with another much ruder expletive, when the newest member of the gang walked in.

'Supper is not ready?' Djaq asked, tossing down the empty sacks following their latest village drop offs and rubbing at her chaffed hands.

'And you can get lost as well,' Much spluttered.

'What? I only asked if supper was ready.'

'I think it's some sort of self service meal tonight Djaq,' Allan tittered. He slid down against the base of a large oak and surveyed the others, unconcerned as to whether supper arrived or not. There was always a tavern or two he could visit, not to mention the wenches therein. One of them would surely take pity on a starving man.

Much sent an apologetic look in Djaq's direction and stomped off.

'What's going on?' Will asked, as he watched Much disappear amongst the trees.

'No idea mate,' Allan smiled. 'I just walked in on Robin and Much having some sort of ding dong.'

'That's not like them,' commented Will. 'I mean, I know Much can be a pain in the proverbial sometimes and Robin gets irked but I thought those two were close, you know, like brothers.'

'I had a brother once,' Allan mumbled indistinctly. 'Used to drive me crazy.'

* * *

Much found Robin in his usual spot, shooting arrows.

Robin turned at Much's approach. He lay down his bow and hitched up his breeches.

'You should eat more,' Much said reprovingly, instantly regretting having opened his mouth again.

'I'm fine Much,' Robin sighed.

'You're cross with me.'

'I'm not cross with you Much. I'm cross with myself if you must know. Cross I put us in such a situation. I don't know what I was thinking.'

'Perhaps it was your fever.'

'No Much,' Robin smiled weakly. He walked over to the tree to collect his arrows. 'I was of sound mind as far as I know.'

'Then…'

'You were right,' Robin admitted

'Right about what?'

'About Marian.'

'But you said…'

'I said they were rumours Much, nothing more. And certainly not enough reason to come tearing back to England.'

Robin sat down and fidgeted uncomfortably.

'I was scared.'

'You, scared, never,' Much scoffed.

'I was scared I was going to die. Getting hurt so badly really shook me up. All I could think of was Marian. How I might never see her again. Never get to tell her…'

Robin trailed off and dropped his gaze to the forest floor.

'You still haven't told her have you.'

Much crouched down opposite Robin.

'She makes it so difficult,' Robin confessed. 'And then there's Gisborne,' he hissed between gritted teeth, standing up so abruptly that Much nearly rolled backwards.

Once again Robin began firing arrows at the tree, with such vehemence this time Much actually felt sorry for the tree.

* * *

'What's this?' Much asked, sinking down wearily onto a flattened tree stump.

'It's bread Much. What does it look like,' John replied, with no small amount of irritation.

'That's not what I meant.'

'Well what did you mean?'

'He meant why can't one of you lot cook supper for a change, that's what he meant,' Robin spat, throwing his bow and quiver down. He immediately regretted his petulance, thinking for the first time since his encounter with Peter that he could actually do with a drink.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves pounding through the forest.

Bread scattered as the gang members leapt up and grabbed their various bits of weaponry. Robin plucked his bow and arrows from the ground and waited, his hands twitching, as a cloaked figure came into view.

'Peter!' Robin exclaimed.

'Oh no,' Much groaned.

* * *

'You're supposed to be on a boat,' Much choked.

'Peter, what's going on?' Robin asked, motioning the others to lower their weapons.

'Nothing. It's all right Robin,' Peter replied, standing his ground.

Robin noticed Peter's hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword and turned to the gang.

'It's okay lads, Peter's an old friend of mine.'

'How come he knows the way to the camp?' John demanded.

Good question Robin thought.

'Peter,' Robin smiled, extending his hand. 'It's good to see you again. We have some catching up to do.'

Robin grasped Peter's outstretched hand and gave it a firm handshake, a very firm handshake.

Much hopped from one foot to the other, unsure of whether to follow Robin and Peter, eventually deciding to hang back with the rest of the gang.

'Much?' Allan queried. 'You know something?'

'No I don't,' Much mumbled. 'I need to eat.'

He shuffled back to his perch on the tree stump, picked up a piece of bread from the ground and proceeded to chomp on it as if it was the most important thing in his life. But inside his stomach was performing somersaults. Robin had given Peter a message to deliver to the King, a message that would hopefully get them off the hook for having left the Holy Land without the King's permission. A message that might mean Much would get to see a lot more hot dinners. So what was Peter doing here?

At the thought of hot dinners Much threw down the piece of bread in disgust. The only thing that was going to take his mind off whatever was going on with Robin and Peter was to go in search of something tastier to eat.

'Supper will be a little late,' he declared stiffly to the assembled gang, as he grabbed his weapons.

'Squirrel I can wait for,' stated John.

Much did not rise to the bait. For once he had far weightier issues on his mind.

* * *

'Well?' Robin asked, when they were out of earshot.

'I followed you both after you left the tavern,' Peter replied.

'Pardon?'

'That's how I found your camp.'

'That's not what I meant Peter. Why the hell haven't you taken the message? Didn't I pay you enough?'

'Calm down Robin, it's all in hand. I've found someone completely reliable and trustworthy to take your message and paid them handsomely for doing so.'

'But you're in the King's Private Guard Peter. You more or less took my place after I was injured.'

'You've got big boots to fill Robin.'

'Rubbish, you're as good an archer as me Peter.'

Robin met Peter's eyes. 'Well almost,' he grinned, remembering their regular contests. 'And now,' he added, a little more soberly. 'You will be tarred with the same brush as me.'

'Robin the King did not say when I should return, only that I was to make sure you got his message. But like you I am convinced that there are dark deeds going on here. And in the end King Richard will probably thank us for doing his dirty work.'

'And that's your reason for staying?'

'What other reason is there?'

'Well, your wife and son for starters.'

Peter's dark eyes veiled over for a moment and he quickly smiled to cover it up but his discomfort had not gone unnoticed by Robin.

'She's still mad at you for leaving her?' Robin asked, thinking of Marian.

'That's putting it mildly Robin. But she'll come round. It's not been easy for her, raising Nathan by herself. How about you?' Peter asked quickly. 'Is Marian still on the scene?'

This time it was Robin's turn to look uncomfortable.

'I'll take that as a yes,' Peter grinned.

**to be continued…**


	5. What 'ales' thee?

_**Thank you for reviewing. Here's some more...**_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

'_She's still mad at you for leaving her?' Robin asked, thinking of Marian._

'_That's putting it mildly Robin. But she'll come round. It's not been easy for her, raising Nathan by herself. How about you?' Peter asked quickly. 'Is Marian still on the scene?'_

_This time it was Robin's turn to look uncomfortable. _

'_I'll take that as a yes,' Peter grinned. _

* * *

**Part 4 – What 'ales' thee?**

'Ah, Gisborne. Good news I hope.'

'It is who I suspected my Lord.'

'You're sure?'

'Quite sure. Peter of York. The King's new personal guard elite after Hood was injured and shipped home.'

'Injured!' Vaisey exploded. 'You talk as though someone else did the damage Gisborne. Injured! He was supposed to be dead!'

Gisborne gave no more than a cursory twitch. He was getting used to the Sheriff's scathing remarks about his failure to kill the King in the Holy Land as well as his failure to kill Hood.

The Sheriff grunted. Either Gisborne was becoming thicker skinned these days or it was just that he had other things on his mind.

Which reminded the Sheriff of the matter in hand.

'So do we have something we can use here Gisborne?'

'The barman heard very little, despite plying the two men with drinks all evening, but it was enough. Enough to know that a message was about to be delivered to the King and that Hood was going to spill the beans on our business enterprise.'

'Hmm,' the Sheriff mused. 'And the message?'

'It has been dealt with my Lord.'

'Good, good.' Vaisey absently picked at his gold tooth as the dirty cogs in his mind began to turn.

'So what are we looking at here Gisborne?'

'A further threat to our authority my Lord,' Gisborne ventured.

'Or an opportunity Gisborne,' the Sheriff returned with a glint in his eye.

'My Lord?'

'Hood, what is he Gisborne?'

'A pain in the…'

'Yes, yes, what else?'

'A thief, an outlaw and the people's hero,' Gisborne ground out.

'And Peter of York?'

'Not really his style my Lord.'

'More a man of measure, eh. A man who might use a subtler approach and thus prove more of a threat.'

Gisborne's forehead creased into an uncomprehending frown.

'Gisborne,' Vaisey explained. 'My gut feeling is that this York will try and look into our affairs and thereby expose both us and our business accomplices in doing so.'

'Then we should stop him my Lord.'

'Or welcome him with open arms Gisborne.'

'I don't follow.'

'His sudden death Gisborne would raise too many suspicions and besides most men can be bought.'

'Not the King's own guard. Not if he's anything like Hood.'

'Oh come on Gisborne, admit it,' the Sheriff scoffed. 'Even you'd sell your own mother for her. If you had one of course.'

Gisborne's dark eyes flickered dangerously.

'Women Gisborne,' the Sheriff mumbled. 'It all comes down to women.'

He let that sink in and then continued.

'Do a little digging Gisborne and see what you can find out about Peter of York.'

When Gisborne had departed Sheriff Vaisey slumped back into his chair and frowned.

If York exposed the Sheriff and in turn exposed the Black Knights before they were ready then it would be the end of all the Sheriff's plans. And Vaisey was not ready to give up now that he had gotten this far. No, Peter of York would either be used or be eliminated.

Vaisey smiled. He liked the idea of a long time friend of Robin Hood's determining the outlaw's end. It had a poetic quality to it.

And all it would take were a few well-chosen lies.

* * *

Robin stared at the vacant spot where Peter had just stood, trying to make some sense of the past few days. But the more he thought on it the more fogged up his mind became, until there was only one thought left – the need to get away. To get away from the gang's questioning looks. To get away from Much's incessant worries, Allan's knowing smirk and Will and John's blank stares. And all of them asking the same question, what was going on and how will it affect us.

The truth of it was that it didn't affect any of them, excepting perhaps Much. But to explain to them would mean admitting that initial lie and by bringing them into his confidence then they all became implicated.

But that alone was not reason enough to excuse him from sitting numbly on the forest floor.

No, the real reason he was in such a quandary was the fact that he had lied, not only to the King and Much, but also to Marian. Should he care, maybe not? It was just another lie on top of all the other unspoken truths and half-truths they shared. His reasons for leaving her; the lies he had told himself in order to justify his actions. Culminating in that day, that moment, when the truth of what was happening finally hit him.

The day he unconsciously made the decision to return home.

Viciously Robin jabbed at the forest floor with an arrowhead, angry that the memories had surfaced once more, memories of a day in battle when his sword had quite literally dripped blood. Unconsciously he wiped his hands on his breeches but in his heart he knew he could never wash the blood away.

Robin stood up and, deliberately leaving his bow and quiver on the ground, started walking.

He had no fixed purpose, no plan, and no direction.

But when at last he had put some distance between himself and the camp, he rapidly realised where he was heading.

And he also knew the pathetic and sordid exercise he was about to undertake.

* * *

It was not the same as that day in Acre, when Much had found him in the alleyway, out of his head, the bloodied sword still by his side. A miracle he had not been either found or killed.

Because this evening he knew, even as he paid the barman for a room for the night, what he was about to do.

His usual table had been taken but, with the unspoken acknowledgment that Robin Hood was in the room, it had been hastily vacated and Robin took his seat. Not as previously, with his back against the wall so he could watch all the comings and goings, relaxed and easy yet ever vigilant, his bow by his side.

This time he had no weapons and this time he faced the wall, his back to the patrons in the tavern. It was clear what his posture meant. I am not the people's hero tonight. I am here for one thing and one thing only.

It could not have happened in Nottingham, the Trip Inn for instance, for he still had his pride. But here, where people knew of him but did not really know him, it mattered less. He had no intention of completely disgracing himself but, as the cups arrived and were emptied, and his tongue became immune to the obnoxious ale, he hoped that the most outrageous thing to happen would be when his head hit the table.

And when that came to pass hardly anyone paid any attention. Those who did viewed him with a dispassionate eye. Just another man here to celebrate his good fortune that he could still afford to drink or drown his sorrows, as in Robin's case.

The big bearded man who had saluted Robin's other visits calmly walked over and, with a nod from the barman, carried the unconscious outlaw up the stairs.

* * *

Much figured it out eventually.

He had found Robin's bow and quiver and now he laid them by the bed as he silently watched his slumbering master. He had a fleeting memory of an alleyway bathed in cool shadows and a man who lay in them. It was a memory he would rather forget.

But at least it was different this time.

No bloodied sword by the crumpled form of a man who had witnessed too much bloodshed. This time the boots had been removed and he lay on a bed. And at least there was a bucket in the corner of the room.

If Robin was disturbed to find Much there when he finally stirred he made no show of it.

'There is nothing I can say is there,' said Much softly, when the worst was over and he crouched down in front of his friend and master.

Robin shook his head.

'I still love you though,' he whispered, his voice breaking.

Robin nodded, too overcome to speak, the effort not to become overtly emotional paining his chest.

Aware of his master's distress Much quickly rose and padded across the room. He opened the door a crack, made sure no one was outside and then stepped into the corridor.

He thought about going down stairs to find something to eat but strangely he had lost his appetite.

Instead, he slid down the wall just outside Robin's room and waited.

Much tried to still his thudding heart and rumbling stomach at the sound of creaking floorboards. But the door to Robin's room did not open.

Instead Much heard the sound of something, a belt perhaps, sliding down the surface of the wall on the other side of him.

* * *

Robin put his hand to the door's latch, changed his mind and slid down the wall.

He lowered his head into his hands, desperately trying to remember his original message to the King, whilst also trying to keep hold of his insides. But the more he thought on it the harder it was to recall his exact words.

Had he been honest when he had written Richard that he felt there was a need to return to England? Was it because he had believed the rumours to be true or was it just because he wanted to believe, a desperate attempt to escape the desperate person he had become.

Or was it, as Much had suggested, because of Marian. In which case he had most definitely lied to both the King and to himself. And this now begged the question; if it was Marian, why had he not told her the thing he needed to tell her most?

Robin thought he heard some small movement on the other side of the wall, but at that moment he was incapable of doing anything about it, as he cradled his head in his arms and gave in to the bittersweet tears that had threatened for so long.

**to be continued…**


	6. Mind Games

_**Previously…**_

_Robin thought he heard some small movement on the other side of the wall, but at that moment he was incapable of doing anything about it, as he cradled his head in his arms and gave in to the bittersweet tears that had threatened for so long._

* * *

**Part 7 – Mind Games **

'Well it had to come out sooner or later.'

'Much?'

After Robin had quietly thanked the barman and handed him a few extra coins, he had joined Much outside the tavern and they had set off towards the camp.

There was a steady drizzle of rain spilling through the trees, both dampening and darkening the forest. For a while they walked without conversation, their boots keeping time with the steady tick tick of rainwater on the leaves of the trees. But it took a lot to keep Much quiet for long and prolonged silences always made him uncomfortable.

'I mean you've never really talked about it have you. At least not to me.'

Robin remained silent, his eyes fixed on the path ahead.

'Did it help?' Much asked. 'Last night?'

'What do you think?'

Robin stopped walking and put a hand on Much's arm.

'I'm sorry Much,' he said. 'It was stupid. I was stupid.'

'That's okay,' Much placated. 'You're allowed to be human once in a while.'

'It was Peter turning up. I don't mean at the camp, before that. I thought I had everything straight in my head but it appears I was just deluding myself.'

'But it'll be alright,' Much responded brightly, as they started walking again. 'I mean, your message will get to the King and we'll be okay.'

Robin smiled.

'What?'

'Much, I used to think it was always me picking you up. Lately I'm beginning to think it's the other way round.'

'It was Much's turn to smile. He did not get too many compliments from Robin.

'Much I really don't know why I let it get to me so. The truth of the matter is that even if I did lie to the King, it was the right thing to do at the end of the day. Nottingham and indeed England is falling apart and our being here might prove far more useful that the needless slaughter that is going on back in the Holy Land.'

'You didn't used to think like that.'

'No, and I never thought I'd end up as an outlaw either.'

'You made a choice master.'

'The wrong one according to Marian,' Robin frowned.

* * *

By the time they reached the camp Robin was in better spirits, the thought of getting on with things quickening the blood in his veins. Forget all the machinations as to the rights and wrongs of what was past. People needed to be fed and there was nothing more fundamental in life than that. Everything else, even England, would have to wait until that basic human need had been dealt with.

If the others gave him strange looks he did not care.

'Well come on then,' Robin insisted, giving Allan a swift kick as the other lay slumbering in his bed, the morning already growing old. 'Is this what you do when I disappear for a bit.'

'Blimey, what happened to you,' Allan exclaimed, rubbing at his shin.

Robin ignored the question and pointed towards the sacks of grain waiting to be delivered.

'Right,' Allan muttered, stretching and yawning as he rose.

Djaq had been busying herself by the camp kitchen. Now she walked over to Robin.

'Here,' she said, handing him a small wooden cup containing a yellowish liquid.

'What is…'

'Just drink,' she ordered kindly.

Djaq walked over to the sack pile and with apparent ease slung one over her shoulder, even as Allan staggered a little with his. She raised an eyebrow at him and Allan was tempted to return with some sarcastic remark. Instead he looked over in Robin's direction, thinking him the easier target.

'You look like you've gone two rounds with someone.'

'It feels more like three,' Robin replied, rubbing at his temples. 'But I'll live.'

Robin tipped the rest of the vile tasting liquid Djaq had given him down his throat and gave a shudder. But he had to admit that he was beginning to feel better. He gave Djaq a grateful smile as she proceeded to make her way out of the camp.

'Er…you coming?' Will tentatively asked.

'No Will.'

Robin turned towards Much and ruefully caught his eye. 'There's someone I need to see first.'

'Marian?' Much mouthed.

Robin nodded, picked up his bow and resolutely strode out of the camp.

* * *

'He has a wife my Lord.'

'Good.'

'And a son.'

'Even better Gisborne.'

'You're thinking of using them in some way Sheriff? Blackmail perhaps, to get this Peter of York to turn against Robin?'

'A decent idea Gisborne. You're beginning to get the hang of it. But no. It's not sophisticated enough.'

Vaisey dismissed the boy who had been diligently cleaning his boots and rose from his seat.

'Remind me again Gisborne, about Hood's message to the King.'

'He cited us as causing misery and suffering in Nottingham, you in particular.'

'Yes, yes,' Vaisey snapped. 'He was hardly going to talk about the joys of living in a forest and sleeping under the stars. What else?'

'He apologised for misleading the King when he left the Holy Land.'

'Misleading, pah,' the Sheriff scoffed.

'My Lord?'

'Oh for Christ's sake keep up Gisborne. Hood would hardly go to the trouble of sending someone on a voyage of such magnitude just because he'd led the King to believe that blue suited him better than red.'

'I still don't…'

'No,' Vaisey considered, scratching his chin thoughtfully. 'There's more to this than meets the eye Gisborne and Peter of York is the key. And this Gisborne may be our way of getting to Hood.'

'I still don't follow my Lord.'

'You will Gisborne, you will.'

Vaisey started pacing, tapping the side of his head as though to get his thoughts flowing. Gisborne regarded him with some annoyance. He hated the Sheriff when he started thinking and talking in riddles. It would have been much easier just to kill York and get on with the business of making money.

But the Sheriff seemed to get some perverse pleasure out of playing these mind games, despite the fact he had once told Robin Hood that 'you don't play games with me'.

'Where is the message Gisborne?' Vaisey demanded.

'Safe, as you requested my Lord. Should I destroy it?'

'No you dunderhead,' Vaisey roared. 'Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying. If I'm reading this correctly Gisborne, then a betrayal of some sort has occurred between Hood and King Richard and trust is the be all and end all with these people. And how quicker to lose ones friends than to find out they have lied to you.'

Vaisey whirled round to face Gisborne.

'Oh don't look so perplexed Gisborne. I'm not asking you to follow all this, God knows you're the brawn and I'm the brain. No, all I'm asking is that you make friends with our Peter of York and see if you can't find out just exactly what occurred between Hood and King Richard. Who knows Gisborne, it might even be that we can get the King himself to put an end to those meddling outlaws.'

'I'm not sure it will be that easy,' Gisborne calmly replied. 'Hood will have already given York plenty of reason not to trust us.'

'You may be right Gisborne but if it turns out that Hood has lied to the King don't you think that he might also lie to his friends. And besides,' Vaisey added dismissively, as though he had had enough of the conversation now. 'There's always his wife.'

At the mention of a woman Gisborne's thoughts turned to Marian.

He stood patiently as the Sheriff continued to jabber on about this and that and inwardly heaved a sigh of relief when the Sheriff declared the meeting over.

Gisborne could not get out of the castle quickly enough.

He called a boy to go fetch his horse. A ride would help clear his head of all the Sheriff's mumbo jumbo and seeing her at the end of it would give it some purpose.

Gisborne's brow creased as he angrily kicked his steed off and galloped through the castle gate. To hell with all the wheeling and dealing, there was only one person he wanted to manipulate into his way of thinking – Marian Fitzwalter.

And then a grin of expectancy began to spread across Gisborne's features as something of the Sheriff's scheming began to make sense.

He still did not know exactly how it would be achieved, but if Robin Hood was going to somehow fall from grace for disobeying the King, then that might also mean a fall from grace with the populace, which in turn might mean from Marian's good books.

And then she might fall, right into Gisborne's waiting arms.

**to be continued…**


	7. Parting Company

_**Another small chapter for you. J x**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_And then a grin of anticipation began to spread across Gisborne's features as something of the Sheriff's scheming began to make sense. _

_He still did not know exactly how it would be achieved, but if Robin Hood was going to somehow fall from grace for disobeying the King, then that might also mean a fall from grace with the populace, which in turn might mean from Marian's good books. _

_And then she might fall, right into Gisborne's waiting arms. _

* * *

**Part 6 - Parting Company**

'I am sorry Robin. You have had a wasted journey. Marian is not here.'

'I need to talk to her Sir Edward.'

'She went riding Robin and I do not know how long she will be.'

Robin nodded, unsure of what to do next. Angry that his resolve to tell her the truth would probably dissipate and turn to nothing by the time he did get to see her.

'If I could wait,' he began falteringly.

'Robin,' Edward replied. He looked Robin up and down and noted the outlaw's rather unkempt appearance. 'Whatever you have come to say to my daughter I would ask you that you please do not speak out of turn.'

'Edward?'

Edward shifted his gaze from Robin's face to the forest beyond, struggling to find the words he wanted to say next.

'Robin, I know you mean well and God knows much of what has occurred is not your fault, including my daughter's wilful disregard for her own life. But please, for all our sakes, do not make things worse.'

'I do not understand.'

'Making her promises you cannot keep. Your very presence alone threatens her safety. You know that as well as I. I realise you were once betrothed and that my daughter still means a great deal to you but if you value her life then you must let her be.'

'Leave her to Gisborne you mean?' Robin managed to choke out.

'If it comes to that, then yes,' Edward replied. 'I value her life too much to let you be the ending of it.'

'And marrying Gisborne would not be the ending of that life?'

'For all that the man knows little of love and affection I believe his feelings for her are genuine and yes, he would protect her from all harm.'

'If she marries Gisborne Sir Edward then her life is ended, for what life would she have with him?' Robin ground out miserably.

He did not want this conversation with Edward. He had come to see Marian and this particular argument mirrored one he had had with her not so long ago. And it was growing both tiresome and more to the point indefensible.

'I could ask you the same question,' Edward remarked.

Robin stood quietly facing Edward, with no more words to come to his aid. His head had started to ache again, his stomach growled from emptiness and a residue of unwanted ale and his eyes stung as the earlier hopefulness of his journey seeped into nothing.

Sensing his distress Edward gave Robin a watery smile and cleared his throat.

'Forgive me Robin. Perhaps it is I who talk out of turn. My daughter can speak for herself and usually does,' he grunted, half-smiling. 'If you wish to speak to her then feel free to take my horse. You know her usual routes. But take heed, the roan has not been ridden for some days and will want to be given some head.'

Robin swallowed. 'Thank you Edward.'

Edward had been right and the horse fought the bit every time Robin slowed to guide it round a particularly treacherous patch of the forest path or over a fallen tree.

A recent storm had made quite a mess of the ground and Robin grinned inwardly when he thought of the carts they could plunder that day as their wheels came to a halt in the sticky mud. It did not make his going any easier either, but at least it showed Marian's passage and the design of hoof print left Robin in no doubt that it was her that he followed now.

The unease that he had felt following his conversation with Edward now occupied the back of his mind such was his concentration on the path in front of him. Indeed merely staying on the horse was quite an effort, for not only was it spirited, but the light-headedness he was experiencing meant he found himself holding on for dear life rather than riding with his usual expertise.

So it was not surprising as he galloped towards a particularly high branch, snapped off and dangling at a crazy angle over the path, that no only did his horse make the decision to jump it, unguided as it was by the reins, but that Robin should also find both he and the animal parting company.

**to be continued…**


	8. Inglorious Mud

_**Previously…**_

…_merely staying on the horse was quite an effort, for not only was it spirited, but the light-headedness he was experiencing meant he found himself holding on for dear life rather than riding with his usual expertise. _

_So it was not surprising as he galloped towards a particularly high branch, snapped off and dangling at a crazy angle over the path, that no only did his horse make the decision to jump it, unguided as it was by the reins, but that Robin should also find both he and the animal parting company. _

* * *

**Part 7 – Inglorious Mud**

'Idiot.'

Robin spat out a mouthful of mud and painfully lifted his head.

Marian stood a short distance away, carefully avoiding the worst of the muddy pool that Robin lay in.

Placing his hands in the offending squelch Robin eased himself up, clods of earth and twigs falling off him as he did so.

'What on earth do you think you're doing?' Marian asked.

'Looking for you,' Robin replied, using a relatively clean area of sleeve to wipe at his face.

'Down there,' she mocked, raising her eyebrows at him. 'And why have you stolen my father's horse?'

'I did not steal it Marian. Your father said I could take it. I don't steal everything you know.'

Robin found a drier patch of forest floor whilst Marian quietened the still twitching roan, stroking his mane under her sure hands.

'Well,' she said, turning to face him. 'What is so important that you could not await my return to Knighton and half knock yourself out searching for me?'

Robin made a show of wiping further debris from his clothes, playing for time whilst trying to formulate the words in his head that he wanted to say to her. He thought he had it straight only a short time ago, but now when he thought of explaining his lie the words sounded childish and trite. What could he say?

_I lied to the King so I could come home because I wasn't happy with things._

Marian was clearly waiting for an answer. She stood; arms folded, on the other side of the mire to him, an almost bored expression on her face. He felt it wrong to open his heart to her across such a divide. What he had to say required closeness.

Slowly Robin made his way around to Marian, wincing when he realised that not only had he hit his head on the branch that took him out, as if his head needed any more pounding, but also that he had caught his injured side in some way.

'Are you hurt?' Marian asked, displaying a measure of concern now.

Robin tried to smile at her. 'Only my pride my love.'

_Stop lying. _

'If you've come for more information Robin then I have none to give you. The Sheriff and Gisborne have been rather tight lipped of late.'

At the mention of both the Sheriff, but moreover Gisborne, a familiar anger clogged Robin's throat and his intended explanation and apology were found wanting, as once again his nemesis came to the forefront of his mind.

'Is that all you think I need you for Marian?'

Marian flushed and Robin bit his lip, angry at his ineloquent words.

_Just tell her what you feel, what's in your heart. Why do you always make it so hard on yourself? If Gisborne can stir her interest with his stupid gifts and promises of a prosperous life, surely you can do better. If not then this is not the Marian you once knew and loved._

'I came here to tell you something Marian. Something important that's been dragging at me till I went and did something stupid.'

'And what stupid thing would that be, apart from thinking you can leap a tree way too high for even the most accomplished rider.'

'I had no intention of making that jump Marian but the horse had other ideas and...' Robin trailed off, as a recognisable sensation in his stomach warned him that the potent ale of last night had not finished with him yet.

He managed to make it to the trees with what little dignity he had left.

* * *

It would not have surprised him if Marian had long since gone. But there she stood with a mixture of both concern and disgust on her face.

'I got drunk,' he said bluntly, standing so as to favour his side, which was beginning to throb incessantly.

'You got drunk,' she repeated.

'Yes.'

'Should I ask why?'

Robin wished he could sit down. He wished he were not covered in mud and still hung-over. And he wondered above all else what he could achieve by telling Marian the truth. She seemed to think so little of him these days. His dirty lie might just be what tipped her over the edge and further into the arms of Gisborne. If Gisborne was a traitor to the King by his actions then what did Robin's unauthorised leaving of the King's Guard make him.

At least tell her that you love her he thought. Tell her that, so even when the truth comes out at least she will know.

'Marian,' he began, edging towards her and then stopping abruptly as a stabbing pain caught him unawares.

Marian must have noticed something was amiss, because she moved at the same time and motioned with her hands to his side.

'You are hurt?'

'I must have caught the branch or something when I went down,' he said dismissively.

'Let me see.'

'No Marian, it's nothing.'

'It is not nothing. I can tell you are in pain. Now let me see.'

Shivering, Robin began to remove his outer garments. He did not need this. Above all else they were in some danger lingering this long on a main forest path.

Robin glanced down, perturbed by the amount of blood streaking the side of his body. Damn his idiocy.

Marian unwound a scarf from about her neck and gently pressed it to the split skin. When she removed it she could see blood was still pulsing weakly from the wound.

'This needs stitching. You'll have to come back to Knighton with me.'

Robin numbly nodded. All his intentions, his need to talk and bare his feelings rendered hopeless by the stupidity of last night.

He vowed there and then never to drink again.

Marian fetched some water from her flask and used it to wipe away more of the blood. As her small hands tended him Robin could feel the words he desperately wanted to say bubbling on his tongue. You should be like Much he thought. Just open your mouth and let it come out. Perhaps not always the best policy, but sometimes buried in Much's inane chatter and ridiculous observations there was the simplicity of a truth spoken.

'Marian,' he said hoarsely.

'Shush,' she replied, winding the scarf around his torso and tying it at the front. 'Do you think you can ride okay?'

She passed him his muddied shirt.

Robin regarded her beautiful face, his insides churning with the need to say what he had to say now or forget it. He never realised he was such a coward.

Marian turned to go to the horses and Robin caught hold of her hand. She turned back to him, surprised. They both looked upon their clasped hands as Robin curled his fingers about hers.

'Marian, I…'

He got no further.

Their eyes wordlessly met at the sound of approaching hoof beats.

**to be continued…**


	9. Anything to declare?

_**Previously…**_

_Marian made to go to the horses and Robin caught hold of her hand. She turned back to him, surprised and they both looked upon their clasped hands as Robin curled his fingers about hers. _

'_Marian, I….' _

_He got no further. _

_Their eyes wordlessly met when they both heard the sound of approaching hoof beats._

* * *

**Part 8 – Anything to declare?**

Marian quickly yanked her hand from Robin's.

Robin wanted to shout in pure frustration that they had been interrupted. Was life never to be simple?

Before he knew what was happening Marian had walked over to her father's roan and slapped it on the flanks, sending it spurting off in the direction of Knighton.

'Marian,' Robin hissed. 'What are you doing?'

'Robin you are hurt. If there is trouble on its way you cannot fight. Let me deal with this.'

'But you….'

'Go,' Marian insisted, pushing him towards the undergrowth at the side of the path.

And even as he was stumbling backwards, Marian had thrown herself into the mud.

It did not take long for Robin to understand her crazy mindedness.

As he pressed himself into the foliage, a troop of guards, lead by Gisborne, came into view.

'Marian,' Gisborne shouted, pushing his mount forward.

Marian came to her feet, grimacing.

'Are you hurt?' Gisborne asked, hurriedly dismounting.

The accompanying guards bunched up behind him, their horses shuffling and stamping in their eagerness to keep moving.

'Only my pride,' she replied, echoing Robin's earlier words.

Robin's hand convulsively tightened around his bow. He watched as Gisborne escorted Marian to a relatively dry patch of the forest path.

'Are you alone?' he asked. 'Only I thought I heard voices.

'That was me Sir Guy,' Marian quickly replied. 'I was cursing my stupidity at trying to jump such an impossible height. My horse obviously had more sense than I and baulked at the last minute sending me flying. But as you can see I am unharmed. I was on my way to Nottingham. There is some material I had intended to collect but it will have to wait now. I cannot go looking like this.'

'May I escort you back to Knighton then, as I am headed in that direction.'

'You have business?'

'Just checking the forest is clear. The Sheriff is expecting a consignment today.'

'A consignment of?'

'A consignment,' Gisborne replied bluntly. 'He was concerned the roads would be too hazardous after the recent storm.'

'And you need a whole troop to perform this chore?' Marian queried.

'You never know who you might meet in Sherwood nowadays Marian. I am surprised you yourself travel alone.'

'They are thieves Guy,' she sighed. 'They steal money and valuables, not women's virtue and I believe they are aware that I do not carry any purse about my person.'

'You have had an excuse to speak to Hood?' Gisborne asked, his eyes boring into Marian's.

'No, it was my father,' Marian quickly answered, making a show of wiping at her dress. 'Dear me,' she muttered trying to throw Gisborne off the subject of the outlaws. 'What a mess I am in. However must I look.'

'You look beautiful as always,' Gisborne replied huskily. 'Marian, may I talk with you?'

'What, here?'

'It is an opportunity is it not?'

'And are your men to be part of this 'talk' Sir Guy?'

Gisborne spun around.

'Go ahead without me,' he said to the lead guard. 'I will catch you up once I have escorted the Lady Marian home.'

Gisborne turned back to Marian and smiled as his men circumnavigated the muddy pool.

Robin was forced to move further back into the foliage as the horses come close to his hiding place.

'I think we should be heading to Knighton Sir Guy,' Marian said, casting a quick glance in Robin's direction.

'Of course Marian, but first let me say what is on my mind before I lose my nerve.'

Robin was sorely tempted to put his hands to his ears. Even so he waited to hear what Gisborne had to say and furthermore what reply Marian might have to give. In the event he wished he had covered his ears and had been a million miles away.

'Marian,' Gisborne began. 'I think I have made it plain to you have I not that I have hopes and desires for the future?'

'If you mean by giving me numerous gifts Sir Guy to show your acquisition of wealth, then it has not escaped my attention.'

'That acquisition of wealth has a purpose Marian.'

'The only purpose of such avarice is surely the desire to be rich is it not Sir Guy,' Marian came back, a little more abruptly than she meant to. Tread carefully Marian she thought. Upsetting Gisborne would not help in her own acquisition, that of information, information that might help to feed the poor of Nottingham.

'I apologise Marian. I have not expressed myself as I intended.'

'Indeed?'

'Marian. Everything, everything I am trying to achieve is for you.'

'For me?'

'Yes. Can you not know how I feel about you? I realise I am often guarded because I must tread carefully with the Sheriff.'

'Then why….'

'Please, let me finish. My family once had status Marian and the Gisborne name was a proud one. But it became muddied by misfortune and circumstance and it is up to me to restore that name once again.'

'And you think that siding with the Sheriff is the way to achieve this?'

'Would it suit you better if I became a common outlaw Marian?'

'No but…'

'This is the only way and the quickest. Unlike some, who have always had things easy, I have had to fight tooth and nail to get this far and I will not throw it away now.'

Gisborne paused, clearly embarrassed by his fervour.

A rustle from the nearby bushes gave him the excuse to collect himself as he walked over to investigate.

Marian looked on in consternation. Surely Robin would not be so foolish.

'A rabbit or some such,' Gisborne said, relief on his face.

'Please Sir Guy, I must go home now.'

'I love you Marian,' Gisborne blurted out. There was a look of both relief and remorse on his face, relief that he had finally said it and remorse that it had come out in such a rush and after their earlier unsettling conversation.

'I love you,' he said again, slower this time, surprising himself by how easy it had been.

Robin shook and had to work very hard at not shooting Gisborne there and then such was his anger and dismay at hearing Gisborne say the words that he had been unable to say.

Taking advantage of a shocked Marian, Gisborne leaned towards her and gave her a tentative kiss.

Robin watched as she just stood there, not even trying to back away.

And then the moment for Robin to show himself was gone as Gisborne led Marian towards the horses. Any further words between the two of them were swallowed up both by distance and the horses' movement and all Robin could do was crouch in the bushes and concur with Marian.

He was an idiot.

**to be continued… **


	10. The eyes have it

_**A couple of short chapters for you. J x **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Robin shook and had to work very hard at not shooting Gisborne there and then such was his anger and dismay at hearing Gisborne say the words that he had been unable to say. _

_Taking advantage of a shocked Marian, Gisborne leaned towards her and gave her a tentative kiss. _

_Robin watched as she just stood there, not even trying to back away. _

_And then the moment for Robin to show himself was gone as Gisborne led Marian towards the horses. Any further words between the two of them were swallowed up both by distance and the horses' movement and all Robin could do was crouch in the bushes and concur with Marian._

_He was an idiot. _

* * *

**Part 9 – The eyes have it**

Something was bothering Peter of York.

It is often the case that you cannot tell truth from lie, and at that moment Peter of York was struggling with both.

It was true he was glad to have escaped the bloodshed in the Holy Land, just as Robin had.

And it was also true that he believed Robin when he said that Nottingham was becoming rotten from the inside out and that something needed to be done about it.

It was even true that he was glad to be home with his wife, despite the coldness she had shown towards him at their last meeting, when King Richard had released him from the fighting for a few short weeks to console and comfort her as their only son lay ill and presumed near to death.

There was nothing sickly about the boy now.

Nathan was a strapping lad of nearly seven years, already tall for his age, his hair longish and curling. He and Beth had argued about it almost from the moment he had stepped through the door – it made him look girlish Peter had said.

The boy had a good complexion, proof that he spent a great deal of time outdoors, as he had done ever since he had recovered from his illness.

Against the advice of the medicine men of York, Beth had taken her only son to her birthplace of Nottinghamshire. Had taken him to forest she had once been so afraid of as a child. There she had visited the renowned healer Matilda. The same Matilda, who had saved Beth when she might have perished along with her mother at her own birth and who had seen to Nathan's father's birth as well.

And with Matilda's herbs and the outdoor air Nathan had recovered.

It did not surprise Beth therefore that Nathan now regarded the much smaller woods near to their home in York as his playground.

In it he played with his friends or alone as the fancy took him.

Sometimes his mother came to watch and show her approval at his ability to build a den or skim stones on the nearby river. It was only when he brought out his favourite plaything, a small bow and arrow, fashioned by Matilda's long dead husband that Beth would have to force the smile.

And she was forcing that smile now, as Nathan played happily in his mother's kitchen garden, unaware of the storm brewing in the internal kitchen of his pleasant home on the edge of York.

'I do not understand Peter,' Beth flustered, trying to keep half an eye on the stew and half an eye out the window on her all too adventurous son. 'You say you have come home and yet the fighting goes on. I surely cannot believe that King Richard would release you at a time like this. When there is at last the chance of a peace deal. You are one of his best negotiators. You…'

'Robin of Locksley was his best negotiator Beth, as well you know.'

Peter ran his hand through his closely cropped brown hair.

'I thought you would be glad I have returned home yet you act as though you would be glad if I had stayed in the Holy Land.'

Beth would not meet her husband's eyes and he was forced to take hold of her chin and turn her to face him.

'There is something you are not telling me Beth.'

'Father!' Nathan shouted, half stumbling through the door. 'Father, you have to come and see.'

'What!' Peter barked at his son, more harshly than he intended.

Nathan stopped in his tracks, panting hard and stared at the father he had only known for four days. Stared at him with his big blue eyes.

And then Peter of York knew what was bothering him.

**to be continued…**


	11. Nothing a bath won't fix

**Part 10 – Nothing a bath won't fix**

'Gisborne?'

'York returned to his wife and child as we expected my lord.'

'And?'

'And he has been asking questions as we also expected.'

'Good, nice and predictable.'

'I find this worrying my lord.'

'Pah, you worry too much Gisborne.'

Gisborne raised his eyebrows at the Sheriff in query and Vaisey continued, pouring himself a goblet of wine as he did so. Gisborne noticed he was never offered one.

'I have placed one or two trusted knights in charge of our dear Peter of York Gisborne. And they will see that he is given information that he can in turn pass on to Hood.'

'False information?'

'Exactly so Gisborne.'

'My lord, not wishing to sound critical of your plans but surely York will see through this, as indeed will Hood.

'Do you think I have not thought of this Gisborne. That is why we will make sure we also give him some truths. After all Gisborne the best lies always contain a modicum of truth do they not. And if York believes it then Hood will too. Trust Gisborne, it all comes down to trust.'

Vaisey could see that Gisborne remained sceptical.

'Don't worry Gisborne. This plan is merely a distraction, something to get Hood to take his eye off the ball. If it all goes pear shaped we can still go back to your original idea.'

'Kill York?'

'Precisely.'

* * *

Wearily Robin gave the signal and limped into the outlaws' camp.

'I'm not saying anything,' Allan grinned, looking the very muddied Robin up and down.

'Master! Are you alright?'

Much slammed down his cooking utensils and bounded towards Robin.

'I'm fine Much, just fine,' Robin managed. 'Nothing a bath won't fix.'

'What happened?'

'Nothing I really want to talk about,' Robin replied glumly.

He kept on walking, ignoring the inquisitive stares of the gang, his head still full of the words Gisborne had spoken to Marian. The words he should have said.

Much caught him up.

'I brought you some food.'

Robin recalled that he had not eaten in an eternity, which probably accounted for why he was still feeling so light-headed.

'Thank you,' he smiled wanly, accepting the offering.

He took a few bites and then began peeling off his clothes.

'You're hurt,' Much gasped, noticing the dried blood smeared down Robin's side.

'It's just a scratch Much. Don't worry.'

'Looks more than a scratch to me,' Much returned.

'And to me,' Djaq agreed, appearing at Much's side.

Robin sighed. It was obvious he was not going to be left alone with his thoughts.

'Alright Djaq,' he acquiesced, too tired to argue.

He let Djaq tend to his wound and Much fuss over finding him dry clothes, knowing that until he did he would not be left in peace.

Then with tiredness he did not have to feign he asked if he might be left alone to sleep.

He lay down determined to work out what to do about Marian and Gisborne.

But that was as far as he got as sleep finally overtook him.

**to be continued…**


	12. Hit the spot

_**Previously…**_

'_Father!' Nathan shouted, half stumbling through the door. 'Father, you have to come and see.'_

'_What!' Peter barked at his son, more harshly than he intended. _

_Nathan stopped in his tracks, panting hard and stared at the father he had only known for four days. Stared at him with his big blue eyes. _

_And then Peter of York knew what was bothering him. _

* * *

**Part 11 - Hit the spot **

'I am sorry son, what is it?' Peter asked, as he struggled with thoughts so foreign to him he could barely hear what Nathan was saying.

He turned back to his wife, who was busying herself with the stew. Did stew really need that much stirring?

'Father.'

Peter looked down to find Nathan pulling at his sleeve. Reluctantly he left the kitchen and the cold back of his wife and stepped into the late afternoon sunlight.

'What is so important Nathan? This must not take long for supper is almost ready.'

'It will not father, I promise. Just watch.'

Peter folded his arms and tried to concentrate on his son's movements as the boy walked to a far wall and repositioned a makeshift target board.

Come on Peter he admonished himself. It is just the shock of being home, of doing everyday things, leading a normal life after the brutality and horror of war. You are reading far too much into this. And you must remember that Beth has to adjust too.

'Well, what am I watching?' Peter asked.

Nathan gave him a sheepish grin and scuttled over to a nearby water trough, retrieving a hidden bow and arrow.

Peter waited as the boy slowly and methodically lined up his arrow with the target.

The arrow missed by quite a bit and Peter laughed kindly at the boy and made to go back into the house but to his consternation the boy gave a grunt, turned around and glared at his father, his blue eyes flashing. He wore an oddly defiant look that would normally be regarded rude for one so young.

'That does not normally happen,' Nathan snapped. 'I will do it again.'

'I think it will have to wait Nathan,' Peter replied.

'No!' Nathan shouted, all but stamping his foot on the ground. 'I will do it again now father and this time it will not miss. I am just not used to onlookers.'

Before Peter had time to protest, Nathan had retrieved his arrow from the target and notched it in his bow. He let it fly almost immediately and spun around in triumph, not even waiting to examine the arrow's landing.

Peter's eyes went from the arrow embedded dead centre of the target to the jubilant face of his son.

This was the moment when Peter should have offered his congratulations to his obviously talented son. Instead it was as much as he could do not to gasp out loud.

Because there was only one other archer he knew to have been this good at such a young age. Only one other arrogant youngster who knew he had hit the mark without even looking.

And he had the same incredible blue eyes as Nathan.

Supper was a strained affair and Peter ate very little.

If Nathan noticed an atmosphere between his mother and father he did not show it. His chat with his mother was respectful and polite and it was obvious to Peter that Beth had brought him up well in this regard. With his father he was a little more reserved, sticking to subjects that Peter was in no doubt Beth had instructed him to bring up at table, especially as these were early days of getting used to having the head of the house back in residence.

When supper ended Nathan helped clear the table and assisted his mother with washing and drying. Once again it was clear to Peter that this was a well-rehearsed occurrence and Nathan did not need asking twice regarding the chores he was expected to undertake.

With the table clear Peter moved to his familiar chair by the fireside. He watched quietly as Nathan collected the box of feed for the chickens and nodded as the boy begged his father's pardon and hurried out into the settling dusk to feed and close up the small amount of livestock they kept.

Peter decided that this would be as good a time as any to talk to Beth but it was obvious his wife thought otherwise.

She had found her box of crocheting and, even as Peter was trying to work out how to word what was playing on his mind, she had set to work with a focus and determination that implied speech was out of the question.

Peter was forced to return his gaze to the flames in the hearth, uncomfortable and unable to think, aware only of the incessant click of Beth's needles and Nathan's copycat clucking at the rowdy hens outside.

**to be continued…**


	13. Out of sorts

**Part 12 – Out of Sorts**

'It is growing dark,' Sir Edward commented.

Marian roused herself and hastily began lighting candles.

'Are you alright Marian?' Edward asked. 'You have been very quiet this evening.'

'I am sorry father,' Marian apologised. 'I was lost in thought.'

'Any particular thought?'

Marian turned and smiled at her father.

'You are very bold with your questions nowadays father.'

Sir Edward returned the smile.

Now that he knew of her Night Watchman activities and had finally accepted that she would go on taking risks despite any protestations he might make, Sir Edward thought he knew pretty much all there was to know about his daughter.

But the past few days had caused him to think that perhaps he was wrong. The question of her head he might understand but as to her heart, of that he had yet to fathom.

Since Robin of Locksley's return to England Edward knew his daughter had become unsettled. And the situation had not been helped by the fact that Robin was now an outlaw, living in a forest and with little or no prospect of reversing the fact.

Then there was Sir Guy of Gisborne, who had made it pretty plain he had intentions towards Marian.

'Forgive me for prying Marian but you seem rather distracted this evening.'

'I am a little out of sorts that is all father.'

Edward's blush had Marian immediately regretting her choice of words.

'It was Gisborne,' she said softly, staring out of the window at the approaching dusk.

She hoped that Robin had had the sense to return to the camp and seek medical attention for the injury he had received in his fall. She also hoped he had not heard what Gisborne had said to her although she feared that he must have.

'What about Gisborne Marian? Did he upset you in some way?'

'Not exactly father.'

Marian sighed and wondered if talking to her father might help or only make matters worse.

'He said he loved me father.'

'I see,' Edward mused. 'And what did you say to him?'

'Nothing.'

'Nothing?'

'I do not know how I feel. I know his feelings for me are genuine. But as long as he does what he does, as long as he works for the Sheriff, how can I possibly countenance bestowing any feelings upon him other than the tentative hand of friendship I now offer, and only then in order to protect our position.'

Marian lowered her eyes, abashed by her outpouring.

'And what of Robin?' Edward asked.

Marian flushed at the memory of his fingers entwined with hers. He had been trying to tell her something, something important. But the moment had been lost. Lost by her deriding him about his idiocy of getting drunk and falling from a horse. Why did you not let him speak Marian she wondered? Are you so afraid of hearing what he has to say?

'I do not know,' she replied.

* * *

Robin sat bolt upright, his heart pounding.

He was surprised to find it was still dark. He felt as though he had been sleeping for hours. His side was stinging and he wondered if that was what had woken him. Feeling with his hands he found that the dressing Djaq had placed upon it had dislodged during his sleep. He fumbled around for a moment and then gave up and tore the dressing off.

It had been the habitual nightmare he thought as his breathing steadied, and yet he wasn't sure. This time it felt different, like a question that needed an answer.

As he racked his brains he became aware of Much's gentle snores, followed by the unintelligible mumblings of Allan.

Unable to get back to sleep, Robin shrugged on a shirt and located his boots.

Carefully he stepped past the slumbering gang and headed away from the camp. The ground was still soggy underfoot and he took great pains not to blunder over and muddy himself up for a second time.

At the thought of mud his stomach lurched as he recalled Marian and Gisborne standing together on the forest path.

And that kiss.

And then Robin knew why he had woken up.

**to be continued…**


	14. Of rings and kings

_**Previously…**_

_Unable to get back to sleep, Robin shrugged on a shirt and located his boots. _

_Carefully he stepped past the slumbering gang and headed away from the camp. The ground was still soggy underfoot and he took great pains not to blunder over and muddy himself up for a second time. _

_At the thought of mud his stomach lurched as he recalled Marian and Gisborne standing together on the forest path. _

_And that kiss. _

_And then Robin knew why he had woken up. _

* * *

**Part 13 – Of rings and kings**

'I want you to steal me a ring.'

'You what?'

'You heard me Allan, a ring. Nothing flashy though, she wouldn't like that.'

'Sorry Robin, you've lost me here. Who wouldn't like it.'

'Marian you dolt,' chipped in Much, glad not to be classed the village idiot for once. Even so he looked to Robin for confirmation.

'You mean Marian?'

'Of course Marian Much. How many other girls do you think I want to marry?'

'You're going to ask Marian to marry you?' Allan repeatedly dazedly.

'Yes Allan,' Robin replied, his patience beginning to wear thin. 'I'm going to ask Marian to marry me. For which I need a ring,' he added pointedly.

'Consider it done,' Allan grinned. 'Is this why you've been acting a bit off your head these past few days then?'

Will, Djaq and John stared at Allan opened mouthed.

Robin smiled. 'Yes Allan, at least that's one of the reasons.'

'Well,' Much beamed. 'I'd say this is good news. Apart from Allan having to take a risk of course and oh the whole King, hanging thing.'

'What King, hanging thing?' Will asked.

Much gave Robin a "me and my big mouth" look.

Robin sighed.

Perhaps now was the time to confess all.

'I'm afraid King Richard is a bit mad at me for leaving the Holy Land without his permission.'

'He did not send you home?' Djaq asked.

'No Djaq.'

'We're to return to the Holy Land or be branded as deserters and sentenced to hang,' Much blurted out, unable to contain himself.

'What!' Allan exclaimed.

'Is this true?' Will asked.

'Yes it is I'm afraid,' Robin replied, giving Much a daggered look.

'But why did you leave without the King granting permission?' Allan asked.

'Please just let me explain.'

John gave Robin a hard stare.

'I know what you're thinking John. I know what you're all thinking but I did have my reasons.'

'Remember,' Much chimed in. 'Robin did get stabbed defending the King. Without Robin King Richard would most certainly be dead.'

'Yes, well, he's without Robin now isn't he,' Will pointed out.

'And,' Allan interjected. 'If Robin hadn't come back when he did, well, let's just say my pick-pocketing skills would have gotten a lot harder.' Allan wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Djaq regarded Robin solemnly.

'He still hasn't explained though.'

Sighing Robin took the hint.

'When I was ill with a fever following the attack on the King I was sent to a hospital camp just outside Acre to recover. Whilst I was there I heard rumours. Rumours about dark forces gathering in England.'

'You don't get much darker than Vaisey or Gisborne,' Allan muttered.

'Shush,' Djaq admonished him.

'About the plotting of Prince John to take the throne and keep it,' Robin continued. 'And death threats against Richard from our own people. None of which I could prove whilst I was still over there. I decided to come home. I sent word to Richard of my intentions but he had relocated so I asked Peter to take the message. But his troop was attacked on the way and the message was lost. It never reached the King.'

Robin waited as the gang digested this information.

'You were right to come home,' voiced Djaq. 'Just look at what the Sheriff and Gisborne are doing here in Nottingham.'

'Yes,' Robin agreed. 'I was right and I know that now.'

'But the King doesn't?' queried Will.

'Will, I gave Peter another message to take back to the King, confirming my fears and once again begging his pardon for leaving without word.'

'But York's still here.' Allan looked puzzled. 'I heard Gisborne and the Sheriff talking about him the other day when I was snooping about like.'

'Don't worry Allan,' Robin smiled. 'Peter's on our side. Like me he thinks there are moves afoot that are putting England and the throne in danger and also like me he wants to do something about it.'

'From the inside like?'

'You've got it Allan. Peter is with his wife and son in York right now but I know he intends to come back to Nottingham to gain further evidence to present to the King about the Sheriff and Gisborne's scheming.'

'Doesn't the Sheriff know York is your friend though Robin? I mean, not being funny, but he's hardly going to believe Peter has changed sides overnight.'

'Don't worry Allan. There is nothing connecting Peter to me, unless one of the Sheriff's lot happened to be out in the Holy Land whilst we were both serving together in the King's guard.'

'Still, I don't like it. It's bad enough that Marian takes risks to bring us information, but….'

Will gave Allan a swift kick on the shin.

'What!'

'It's alright Will,' Robin soothed. 'Anyway lads,' he smiled. 'Right now we have business to attend to. Like stealing me a ring eh Allan.'

Allan grinned. 'Yep, to business.'

One by one the gang members dispersed, until only Much remained.

'What is it Much?'

'You didn't tell them the other reason you came back did you.'

'I would have thought the ring thing kind of gave that away Much.'

Much shook his head sadly, gathered his bow and headed off to see if he could catch supper.

'I love her,' Robin said softly when his friend was out of earshot.

And then his good feelings of the morning dissipated as he recalled Gisborne's own declaration of love for Marian.

**to be continued… **


	15. Two and two make five

_**Previously…**_

'_You didn't tell them the other reason you came back did you.' _

'_I would have thought the ring thing kind of gave that away Much.'_

_Much shook his head sadly, gathered his bow and headed off to see if he could catch supper. _

'_I love her,' Robin said softly when his friend was out of earshot. _

_And then his good feelings of the morning dissipated as he recalled Gisborne's own declaration of love for Marian._

* * *

**Part 14 – Two and two make five**

Beth sang to Nathan far longer than she had intended, the boy having long since fallen asleep, putting off the moment when she would have to face the accusatory eyes of her husband.

What was she to tell him?

She had known this day may come and yet she had not prepared herself because always there had been the chance that her excuses and reasons would not be needed, the chance that her husband would be killed along with so many others who had foolishly joined the King in his holy war.

News from the Holy Land had been scant to say the least and reprieves in the fighting so men could return home for a break few and far between. And only then would they be given leave in exceptional circumstances. Like the time Nathan had had pneumonia and it was thought he would die.

That was the first and last time Peter had seen his son, until last week.

And all newborns had blue eyes.

Beth sighed and rose from Nathan's bedside, smoothing her skirts and blinking away her tears as she found herself once again thinking of Robin of Locksley.

Listening to his wife softly singing, Peter stared disconsolately at the glowing embers of the fire. He had neither the will nor the desire to rekindle it.

What he needed to do was to think.

When he had left the Holy Land he had felt it his duty to simply hand the King's message to Robin of Locksley and then return to the King's side.

But Robin's stories of the atrocities taking place in Nottingham and his suspicions of darker forces at work had caused Peter to change his mind.

Another, and perhaps sounder reason for staying, was his wife and son, especially his son, whom he had barely gotten to know before he had had to return to the Holy Land.

And Peter was grateful that he at least had a wife and a home to return to, whilst Robin had neither.

At that moment however Peter wondered if he would not prefer to change places with Robin of Locksley.

Either that or kill him, if his suspicions about Nathan were true.

And so Peter sat, trance like, unable to think of anything except that one treacherous thought which, unlike the fire before him, had started to burn brighter.

Finally, unable to bear listening to his wife's gentle crooning a moment longer Peter all but hurled himself out of his chair.

He flung open the main door of the house and made his way out into the cool evening air.

Peter walked round and round Beth's kitchen garden. On the third circuit he came face to face with Nathan's target board, and as he stared at the arrow still embedded at its centre, a memory came back to Peter. A memory that blossomed and grew until Peter was almost sure of the story before he had even given Beth the chance to explain herself.

And the timing was all but perfect.

* * *

It had started with the call to arms from the King. Archers urgently needed and Robin of Locksley top of the list. And Robin had called on his old friend Peter, who had returned to York after his father's untimely demise. Bringing his bride of two years with him, the estate in York made secure for their return.

Peter and Bethany had joined Robin at the Locksley estate where Robin had offered to house them until it was time to depart for the Holy Land.

Beth had not known Robin as long as Peter but it was apparent from the start that the two of them were more than a little friendly. Peter was used to Robin's flirting of course. Indeed the time they had spent in London together had often ended in a competition to see who would win the girl.

Invariably Robin won.

Peter had taken it all in good heart and besides Robin had a girl – Marian. Not wed yet but surely that happy day could not be far off.

And then before they knew it, it was time to leave England.

Marian had ranted and raged and argued with Robin about the stupidity of it all.

Beth had simply cried.

Marian did not cry, at least not in front of Robin.

But Peter knew she was hurting, they all knew, even Robin's dim-witted manservant Much.

And then they were ready, laden with provisions, weapons strapped to their person and nothing else to do but say goodbye and leave for Portsmouth.

Robin did not get to see Marian on that final day and she could not be found. Beth however seemed to shadow his every footstep and for an unsuspecting onlooker it might have appeared as though Robin were the husband and not Peter.

Peter found it hard to say goodbye and mostly for the wrong reasons. He had not given his wife the child she so desperately wanted despite their best efforts and now it was quite likely he never would.

Beth's final kiss with Peter had been almost perfunctory and the sadness and accusation in her eyes was more than he could bear.

And on the surface her kiss with Robin seemed no different, quick and on the cheek. But when she pulled away from his embrace Peter could see the tears on her lashes and watched as her hand slipped into Robin's and lingered there for just a little too long.

Yes, Peter of York was starting to put two and two together and it was not adding up to four.

**to be continued…**


	16. Nice doing business with you

_**Previously…**_

_Beth's final kiss with Peter had been almost perfunctory and the sadness and accusation in her eyes was more than he could bear. _

_And on the surface her kiss with Robin seemed no different, quick and on the cheek. But when she pulled away from his embrace Peter could see the tears on her lashes and watched as her hand slipped into Robin's and lingered there for just a little too long. _

_Yes, Peter of York was starting to put two and two together and it was not adding up to four. _

* * *

**Part 15 – Nice doing business with you **

A ring he said, steal me a ring.

An easy enough request one might have thought, for a man of Allan's talents. And Allan was not one for putting his own life in jeopardy. Something simple, something quick and easy then. All he needed was an opportunity, an opportunity such as the one he was looking at right now.

It was fairly easy to con his way into acquiring the older man's clothes and the tray he had been carrying. The stooping fellow had dealt with castle folk before and was none to keen on entering the stronghold.

The clothes were a little tight, the man's tunic straining across Allan's chest but the cloak was good. All Allan had to hope now was that Gisborne did not recognise him as one of Robin Hood's gang. But then Allan had always thought he was someone who easily blended into the background, especially with a few well-chosen mannerisms to hide his usual carriage.

At least it worked as far as men were concerned. The ladies tended to be a little more observant and Allan and the rest of the gang could only thank their lucky stars that Vaisey's guards were all men; because the ladies would not so easily forget that infectious grin of his or the startling blue of his eyes. They would giggle or laugh at his words, depending on where they stood on the social ladder for Allan did not differentiate between pauper and princess. A woman was a woman and Allan had a thousand and one ways of beguiling them and even more ways of escaping them when the time came.

At that moment however, as Allan limped up to the castle gates, the covered tray pressed against his chest, there was only one woman on his mind and she belonged to Robin Hood.

Or soon would if Allan could acquire a ring.

On the face of it, it might have been easier just to cut out the middle man, namely Gisborne, take the ring and scarper. But there were some holes in this simplified version of thievery.

Firstly, because Allan knew Gisborne was expecting the jeweller and was waiting even now in the castle courtyard. To not turn up with the goods would have Guy of Gisborne on full alert, demanding a reason, searching for the trader and probably endangering some lives in the process.

Secondly, Allan now found himself flanked by castle guards so even though taking off had crossed his mind it was no longer an option.

And last but not least, and probably the real reason if truth were told, Allan-a-Dale felt he was due a bit of excitement.

Nothing flashy Robin had said.

Allan bent over the tray of bracelets and rings and watched Gisborne remove his black leather gloves, his hands hovering over the jeweller's bounty.

As Gisborne's long fingers touched a jewel encrusted ring, the largest of the lot, Allan sucked through his teeth.

'What!' Gisborne snapped. Clearly he had not had a good day.

'Well if you don't mind me saying sir, are you sure that ring will suit?'

Gisborne let go the ring and glanced suspiciously at the trader, irritated by his constant twitch.

'How do you know what will suit?'

'Well begging your pardon sir,' Allan continued, a little more timidly this time. 'I have seen the lady in question but one time. But once is enough if you have the eye and mine is telling me that gaudy adornments are not her style. Might I suggest…'

Allan picked up a simple band, topped by a delicate filigree of tiny jade and lavender flowers, entwined around each other. Intricate yet understated.

'Hmmm,' Gisborne mused, picking up the ring and twirling it in his fingers. 'It does have a certain beauty.'

'Simple and yet at the same time complicated wouldn't you say sir,' twitched Allan.

'Indeed,' Gisborne replied.

He looked sharply at the trader and Allan twitched some more and looked to the floor as though embarrassed by his affliction.

'I'll take it,' Gisborne said briskly.

'Very good sir, I'm sure the lady in question will be most pleased.'

Gisborne ordered Allan to wait whilst he counted out the required coinage. Allan was beginning to sweat and recalled something he had once said to Robin. "Do you want quick or do you want clever?" He began to think this plan was neither quick nor clever. He had been with the gang too long he decided, making life more complicated than it really needed to be.

Allan wiped his palms on his cloak and held them out to take the money that Gisborne was now offering him.

'Nice doing business with you sir,' Allan mumbled, making a small bowing movement and backing away towards the door.

If all else failed and he did not manage to steal the ring at least he had some money to make up for his trouble. It even crossed his mind not to return the goods to the trader but he knew his life would not be worth living if he did not keep his end of the bargain that he had made with the man now wearing his clothes.

Gisborne waved his hand dismissively at Allan. Business was over and he had what he wanted.

Allan bowed again but his eyes flicked upwards trying to see where Gisborne was about to stash the ring. He became aware of a guard holding the door open behind him and in order to gain a moment more Allan gave a rather exaggerated twitch and in doing so the tray of bracelets and rings slipped from his grasp.

'Sorry, begging your pardon sir,' Allan laughed nervously, scrambling around on the floor to pick up the fallen items, whilst the guard clicked his tongue impatiently and Gisborne let out an audible sigh.

But it was enough. Enough time for Allan to see Gisborne place the ring in a black velvet pouch and put it in a box on a small table towards the back of the room.

Hurrying now, Allan scooped up the last of the fallen jewellery and thrust it noisily onto the tray.

He brushed past the guard and breathing rapidly tried to walk as sedately as possible down the corridor, give or take the odd twitch or two.

By the time he reached the castle courtyard his heart was still pounding but a slow grin was rapidly spreading across his face.

He had found the perfect ring for Robin and now all he had to do was wait for Gisborne to leave the room, go in and steal it.

**to be continued…**


	17. Blue eyes and lies

_**Previously…**_

_Hurrying now, Allan scooped up the last of the fallen jewellery and thrust it noisily onto the tray. _

_He brushed past the guard and breathing rapidly tried to walk as sedately as possible down the corridor, give or take the odd twitch or two. _

_By the time he reached the castle courtyard his heart was still pounding but a slow grin was rapidly spreading across his face. _

_He had found the perfect ring for Robin and now all he had to do was wait for Gisborne to leave the room, go in and steal it. _

* * *

**Part 16 – Blue eyes and lies **

Peter of York shivered.

He glanced up at the sky, amazed at how quickly darkness had fallen. Or perhaps he had just been standing in the garden a lot longer than he thought. Putting off that moment when he would have to go inside and face Beth.

He swore softly under his breath. Surely it could not be. Peter trusted Robin, trusted him with his life.

He grimaced as the rhyme came unbidden – trusted with his life but not with his wife.

Peter started to pace.

Was there anything, anything at all that Robin had done whilst he and Beth had broken bread with the Locksleys that would indicate any more than Robin's usual charm and good manners with the ladies?

And then Peter tried to look at it another way.

Had Beth been the one doing the chasing?

Peter had been convinced she was a faithful wife. But she was also a faithful wife who wanted children, desperately so. And maybe, just maybe she had needed to find out if it were she or Peter denying them the chance of family life. Did Robin not always say he would do anything for Peter and his wife?

Peter raked his hands through his cropped brown hair. If so, then Robin had gone a step too far.

And then, as Peter opened the back door to the house, he laughed at himself. Getting so wound up over what could very well be nothing. You have been fighting for too long Peter he admonished himself.

Nathan, tripping sleepily from his bedroom, greeted his father.

'Nathan,' Beth scolded.

'I want to kiss daddy goodnight,' retorted the boy, flinging himself into Peter's arms.

Nathan kissed Peter on the nose. Peter held the boy out at arms length, his legs kicking as he dangled above the floorboards, a smile revealing a gap where his new front teeth had yet to grow. Nathan's blue eyes shone in delight at his father's playfulness.

Peter of York thumped Nathan to the floor.

'It is late Nathan, go to bed,' he choked out.

Nathan flicked his eyes at his mother, wondering what he had done to displease his father so suddenly. She shook her head at him and placed her hands on his small shoulders, guiding him back to his bedroom.

Peter simply stared at the door as it shut on his wife and son.

A moment later he heard Beth quietly singing the boy to sleep once more.

When Beth reappeared some small time later Peter still stood in the same spot.

'He is asleep,' she said, smoothing her hair.

'Beth,' he said hoarsely, not knowing how to begin, both hate and hopelessness welling up inside him.

'Did Nathan show you his shooting?' Beth asked, and then bit her lip as though regretting bringing the subject up.

'Look at him Beth,' Peter suddenly spat, his temper getting the better of him. 'For God's sake, look at him. Two years we tried Beth. Two whole years! And then as soon as I have left these shores you are with child.' Peter sucked in a breath.

'I don't know what you are trying to say Peter,' Beth replied with a calm she did not feel.

'He has blue eyes Beth. Blue eyes.'

'I agree it is unusual Peter but what of it?'

'Beth, there are no blue eyes in either of our families.'

Peter was trying very hard to keep his voice reasonable in case there was a plausible explanation after all.

'We both know so little of our family history Peter,' Beth replied equally reasonably. 'Do you not suppose that Nathan is not a throwback to an earlier generation? How can you question he is not yours?'

'Did I say I was accusing you of having slept with another man?'

Beth swallowed hard, realising she had just implicated herself without Peter actually pointing the finger.

And then Peter knew. Beth was lying.

'He was one of my best friends Beth. Even though I didn't see him that often, whenever we met up it was always like old times. Hell's teeth Beth, I was the one who introduced him to Marian.'

'You're talking about Robin of Locksley?'

'Who else Beth!'

'You don't seriously think that Robin and I…'

'I don't know what to think Beth. I would have said I trusted Robin with my life. But he lied to the King Beth. What else could he have lied about?'

'You are wrong Peter,' Beth replied softly. 'Robin would not do that to you.'

'I just don't know Beth,' Peter exhaled. 'I just don't know.'

Peter lowered himself into his chair, staring at the dead fire.

'What do you mean Robin lied to the King?' Beth asked, glad she no longer had to look into the accusing eyes of her husband.

'Robin left the Holy Land against King Richard's wishes because he believed Nottingham and indeed England itself were in trouble.'

'And was he right?'

'Maybe,' Peter mumbled indistinctly. 'Maybe.' He pulled off his boots and wiggled his toes. 'Robin is helping to feed the poor of Nottingham because the Sheriff robs them of their money with exorbitant taxes.'

'I had heard this,' Beth said. 'I thought they were just rumours.'

'Robin believes there is more at stake and I am inclined to agree,' Peter replied, already regretting changing the subject. Nevertheless he continued.

'King Richard was mad at Robin for leaving the way he did, but the truth is I think if he had understood his reasons he would have sent Robin back himself. He thought the world of Locksley you know.'

'Then why did he send you with a message threatening to hang him?'

'I'm certain it was just that Beth, a threat. I got to know Richard pretty well after Robin left. If you ask me they are both alike, arrogant, idealistic and stubborn.' Peter half smiled. 'They clashed a lot you know, Robin and the King. But I have a feeling that Richard may well have calmed down by now.'

'You should tell Robin Peter and not let him go on thinking that the King wishes to see him dead for his conduct.'

'Should I Beth, should I really?' Peter snapped back, propelling himself out of his chair and wheeling to face her. This had to end. He had to know.

'Not until you tell me the truth Beth.'

Beth turned her head at the sound of Nathan's whimpering.

And it seemed that Peter's demands would have to wait.

**to be continued…**


	18. A wrong turning

_**Thank you for continuing to read and for your comments, which are always appreciated. I am sorry the chapters are relatively short but this makes the writing up more manageable and means that I am able to post more often. **_

_**So, some more…**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_You should tell Robin Peter and not let him go on thinking that the King wishes to see him dead for his conduct.'_

'_Should I Beth, should I really?' Peter snapped back, propelling himself out of his chair and wheeling to face her. This had to end. He had to know. _

'_Not until you tell me the truth Beth.'_

_Beth turned her head at the sound of Nathan's whimpering._

_And it seemed that Peter's demands would have to wait. _

* * *

**Part 17 – A wrong turning**

Allan-a-Dale had never known pain like it.

And just when he thought it could not get any worse, it did, as Gisborne excused the jailer and carried on with the job of trying to beat Allan into a senseless pulp.

The only saving grace, if you could call it that, was that Gisborne did not know that Allan had the ring hidden about his person. Because if he had known what Allan had stolen he may well have put two and two together and realised that the very question he was about to ask Marian was also about to be asked by someone else. And Allan was pretty sure that Gisborne would have a good suspicion about just who that person might be.

'What were you doing in my room?' Gisborne demanded.

He shoved his face so close to Allan's that a small globule of spit hit Allan on the cheek.

'Guess I took a wrong turning,' Allan gagged, wishing he had a free hand to wipe his face.

'Wrong turning would be right,' Gisborne snarled back, stepping away slightly and raising his arm to give Allan another clout. 'Now answer the question.'

The slap was hard and stinging and Allan sagged against the chains binding his wrists to the wall.

'I was stealing all right. Just stealing.'

Allan dug his boots into the floor and pushed himself upright, leaning heavily against the cold stonework.

'I was trying to prove a point to Robin about getting into the castle on my own, trying to make an impression. I got caught. End of story.'

Gisborne cuffed Allan again. Allan turned away and spat out a mouthful of blood.

'Oh no my friend,' Gisborne drawled, as Allan's eyes sought to focus. 'This is no story. This is a nightmare and for you it's just beginning. Now tell me where I can find Hood!'

Robin will have my guts for garters Allan thought, dazedly preparing himself for the next blow.

Gisborne grinned maliciously. He made to hit Allan around the head again and then delivered two sharp blows to Allan's stomach.

That's if I have any guts left Allan thought, feeling so sick that he toyed with the idea of throwing up on Gisborne's boots.

'Gisborne,' droned a familiar voice from the top of the dungeon steps.

Allan closed his eyes. Nightmare was right and it had just gotten a whole load worse.

'Gisborne,' the Sheriff repeated, cocking his head at Allan. 'What are you doing?'

'Making the prisoner talk my Lord.'

'Hmmm. Seems to me Gisborne that if you knock him about the head many more times he will shortly lose that ability.'

'I caught him in the castle my Lord.'

'Really. You do surprise me.'

Vaisey walked up to the bars of the cell.

'Erm…who is he exactly?'

'Allan-a-Dale, one of Robin Hood's men.'

'I see,' the Sheriff mused. 'A word Gisborne if you please.'

Gisborne gave Allan a swift kick in the shins before moving out of earshot.

Allan did his best not to exclaim as the ring hidden in his boot dug into his flesh.

'Much as I hate to spoil your fun Gisborne, might I suggest we let it be known that we have one of Hood's men in our dungeons.'

'My Lord?'

Vaisey shook his head. 'Sometimes I wonder about you Gisborne,' the Sheriff muttered. 'Hood will mount a rescue don't you think and this time we will make a better job of it. Do I make myself clear!' he thundered.

'Perfectly,' Gisborne uttered, doing his best to hide his disdain. Sometimes the Sheriff really got on his goat.

* * *

'Where is he?' Robin asked for the umpteenth time.

'He'll be here master don't worry. I don't see why you're in such a rush.'

'Because any time soon Gisborne is going to make a move on Marian Much, I am certain of it.'

'She'll never go for him, surely.'

'Well I am not so sure.'

Robin paced some more, recalling Gisborne's declaration of love by the muddy pool.

It was possible of course that Gisborne had already asked her but Robin suspected this was not the case. He would have been sure to brag about it at the earliest opportunity just to rub Robin's nose in it. Despite possessing no more than an inkling of Robin's true feelings for Marian, Robin was convinced Gisborne knew of their earlier history and would be quick to make sure it stayed just that.

Robin's pacing abruptly stopped as Will Scarlett bounded into the camp.

'They've got him,' Will panted, bending low and struggling for breath.

**to be continued…**


	19. Tell me

_**Previously…**_

_Robin's pacing abruptly stopped as Will Scarlett bounded into the camp. _

'_They've got him,' Will panted, bending low and struggling for breath. _

* * *

**Part 18 – Tell me**

It was taking longer than usual to calm Nathan tonight.

Beth did not know where the nightmares came from or what set Nathan off. Neither did the boy remember anything about them. The moment he woke they were gone. There had been nothing of any significance in the boy's young life to give cause to such night terrors and Beth could only surmise that it must be something inherited from his father, for certainly she had never been given to them.

Did his father suffer from bad dreams? Beth did not know. But then there were a lot of things she did not know about him, except that he was hellishly good looking and kind and had understood her need.

Beth stroked Nathan's tousled hair and the boy succumbed to sleep once more.

* * *

'Tell me,' Robin said softly.

Finding his breath, Will straightened up and met Robin's eyes.

'They've got Allan.'

'The Sheriff and Gisborne?'

Will nodded.

'What happened?' Robin asked, suspecting he already knew.

'Allan had this idea about where to get you a ring when we met this trader heading to the castle. I told Allan it was a crazy idea but he wouldn't listen. When Allan saw I might try to stop him he tricked me into thinking he was up to something else. By the time I realised he'd pulled a fast one, he was gone.'

'This trader,' Robin asked anxiously. 'Who was he?'

'I don't know Robin. I didn't speak to him. All I know is that he was heading for the castle and that Allan waylaid him and they were having words.'

'Will calm down,' Robin soothed. 'It's not your fault and we all know Allan's good at pulling the wool over peoples eyes, even ours.'

'Yeah, well whatever he tried to do in the castle it didn't work and now he's locked in the dungeons and the Sheriff….the Sheriff.' Will's jaw trembled.

'The Sheriff is saying he will hang him,' Robin stated.

'Yes,' Will nodded miserably.

'It will be a trap Robin.'

Robin turned to address Djaq.

'Of course it's a trap,' he snapped back, more harshly than he had intended.

Damn Allan. All he had wanted was a ring so he could ask Marian properly and now this. If he had known Allan was going to do something so foolish he would have made do with a piece of string.

'We go to Nottingham,' John boomed from the back of the camp.

Robin nodded.

He knew what he had to do, but God help Allan if Gisborne got to Marian first.

* * *

Beth bent over and gave Nathan a final soft kiss on the cheek, vowing that whatever took place between her and Peter in the next few minutes she would see that her boy was not affected by it in any shape or form.

As she smoothed her skirts and took a deep breath she thought on Peter and their life together, before she had met Robin of Locksley. There was a time when she had thought her husband funny and brave, an honest man with a good heart. And in truth he was all of these things. But Peter simply faded to grey alongside Robin's vibrant colours.

Worse than that was the fact that after two years of marriage she had borne no children.

She had tried everything and had even resorted in making the trip to Nottingham, with Peter's blessing and companionship, to seek out the famous Matilda. It was to no avail but during that time Peter had met up once again with his childhood friend, Robin of Locksley. Whereupon a friendship was rekindled and Beth's desperate heart began to long for more.

When Peter announced he was off to fight in King Richard's holy war it had barely registered with her. But when she learned a few days later that Robin of Locksley was also joining Peter in that fight she had sobbed her eyes out in the solitude of the Locksley graveyard.

And her pain had given way to a desperate act. An act she would never regret because she had her beautiful son.

But she also had her good honest husband, waiting for an explanation from his wife.

Beth squared her shoulders and gently clicked open Nathan's bedroom door.

It did not take her long to realise Peter was gone.

And so was his sword.

**to be continued…**


	20. In that dress?

_**Previously…**_

_Beth squared her shoulders and gently clicked open Nathan's bedroom door. _

_It did not take her long to realise Peter was gone. _

_And so was his sword. _

* * *

**Part 19 – In that dress? **

Allan stared disconsolately at the bars.

They were not coming.

He could feel the ring digging into his shinbone and wondered dully if Gisborne had discovered its loss yet. He decided that he probably had not or he would most certainly have been down in the dungeon giving Allan a further beating, Sheriff's dictates or no.

Allan heard the dungeon door swing open. He groaned, more to suppress the sob that had risen in his throat than anything. He really did not know how much more pain he could endure. He blinked rapidly in an effort to stem the sudden rush of tears, determined not to give Gisborne the satisfaction. This time he would definitely throw up on the hateful man.

* * *

'Stop complaining Much and pass me the rope.'

'You know I hate climbing master.'

'I don't care Much. We need to do this for Allan. Now come on.'

Much passed Robin the rope and watched as Robin expertly launched the arrow, embedding it in a baton near the top of the wall.

'Why can't you miss, just for once.'

'Shut up Much,' Will hissed. 'And get climbing.'

'I still don't know why we couldn't all go in and rescue Allan,' Much whinged.

'Because that's what they're expecting Much,' Robin answered, scaling the wall with ease. 'And this way we can distract the guards so that Djaq has a chance.'

'But she's just a girl,' Much protested.

'She's more a man than you'll ever be,' Will retorted, his concern for Allan making him snappy and nervous.

'Not in the get up she's in now,' Much returned, as he began to follow Robin's assent.

If Will had not been so worried for his friend he might well have smiled dreamily at that last remark. It was the first time he had seen Djaq in a dress, with her hair all done and her face painted. And he had to admit it had only served to reinforce the feelings he had for her.

Will proceeded to follow Robin and Much, praying that John had done his bit.

* * *

'What have they done to you?' Djaq whispered.

She bent down at the bars of the cell door and pulled out an amulet from beneath her skirts.

Allan opened his eyes, bright with unshed tears. He stared at Djaq in disbelief.

'What are you doing here?' he croaked.

'Rescuing you,' she smiled.

She started to pour a smoking liquid onto the hinges of the door.

'In a dress?' Allan goggled.

'You would be surprised what this dress has just accomplished,' Djaq replied, thinking of the fallen guards outside the dungeon door.

'Where are the others?' Allan asked.

It hurt his mouth just to speak. In fact everything hurt so much that even if Djaq managed to break into the cell, Allan doubted he would be able to walk once the chains that held him up were undone.

'It is just me,' Djaq stated.

'Just you?'

'The others are creating a distraction while I get you out.'

'But how on earth...'

Allan was silenced by a crack as Djaq eased the hinge from its casing.

'Your ribs are cracked,' she said as she ran her hands over Allan's torso.

Allan winced. 'Tell me something I don't know.' He jingled the chains about his wrists.

'How are you...'

Djaq held up a set of keys.

'You think of everything don't you,' Allan tried to smile.

'And you are in a mess Allan-a-Dale.'

'I know.'

Djaq released his wrists.

'Sorry about the dress,' Allan mumbled, as he fell into her arms taking her down to the floor with him.

* * *

'Guards,' Will hissed.

'Good,' Robin replied, hoping desperately that this hair brained plan of his was going to work. It did not matter how good a distraction they created if Djaq could not accomplish her bit.

Much looked at Robin.

'What is it Master?'

'It should have been me Much. I should have gone in to get Allan out. After all, it was him doing me a favour that got him in there in the first place.'

'And may I just say that he was an idiot and might I also add that you'd look ridiculous in a dress.'

Will gave a half smile, which turned into a grimace as the guards began thundering along the battlements towards them.

'Ready?' Robin asked.

Much and Will nodded.

'Now!!' Robin shouted.

John heard the shout and cursed.

Where were Allan and Djaq?

If he did not get to the north wall soon then Robin and the others would be stranded with no place to jump. On the other hand, if Djaq had not managed to get Allan out on her own then perhaps he should be heading for the dungeons to help her.

Either way John had to do something.

Realising it was not worth risking them all he made a decision. Even John's head for math was enough to know it was better to save four rather than two. He could delay no longer. Already he could hear the clashing of swords from above. He pulled on the empty harness with all his might, dragging the cart behind him and cursing the fact that it was heavier than he had bargained for.

Then he spied Djaq, desperately trying to drag Allan along.

'Djaq!' he yelled, leaping away from the cart.

'Take him,' Djaq exhaled, letting Allan's weight fall into John's powerful arms. John nodded to the cart wondering if he was already to late to execute the other half of Robin's plan.

'John! John!'

John frantically grabbed the harness again.

'Push from the back,' he shouted at Djaq, as Allan's extra body weight only added to the exertion of pulling.

As they rounded the corner John could see Robin's ropes snaking down the wall.

'Here!' Much yelled.

John only just managed to remember to hoist Allan out of the way before Much, followed by Will, tumbled from above and landed heavily on the straw bales.

'Where's Robin?' Djaq asked.

'Here!'

'Master, behind you!' Much yelled.

Robin spun round and began parrying swords with the two guards.

'More guards,' Will choked, as several more men streamed out of the castle gate and headed for the gang.

'We have to run,' Djaq insisted.

'We can't leave Robin,' John shot back.

'Look, he's coming down,' Much exclaimed.

With as much speed as he could muster Robin snaked down the rope. But it didn't take a fool to see that he was never going to make it to the cart before the castle guards would be upon them.

**to be continued…**


	21. You're going to like this

_**Two more little chapters for you. J x **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_More guards,' Will choked, as several more men streamed out of the castle gate and headed for the gang. _

'_We have to run,' Djaq insisted. _

'_We can't leave Robin,' John shot back. _

'_Look, he's coming down,' Much exclaimed. _

_With as much speed as he could muster Robin snaked down the rope. But it didn't take a fool to see that he was never going to make it to the cart before the castle guards would be upon them._

* * *

**Part 20 – You're going to like this**

'Well Gisborne?' the Sheriff asked, impatiently tapping the table top with his quill.

'You're going to like this.'

Vaisey tore his eyes from the parchment in front of him and gave Gisborne his full attention.

'How much Gisborne?'

'A lot my Lord,' Gisborne grinned.

'Well tell all,' Vaisey said expectantly. He did not often see Gisborne courting any other expression apart from either boredom or disdain so this was probably going to be good.

'Hood is….'

'Dead!' exclaimed Vaisey, unable to contain himself.

'Not quite Sheriff, but as good as.'

'Pray tell dear boy.'

Vaisey rose from the table, hopping agitatedly and Gisborne paused, secretly enjoying making the Sheriff sweat.

'Peter of York my Lord.'

'Yes, yes.'

'My man has been in contact with him.'

'Yes, and?'

'He led York to believe that he knew Robin Hood well at which point York became most interested. My man also discovered that York likes a drink.'

'Don't we all Gisborne,' Vaisey muttered, wishing Gisborne would get to the point so he could get back to his wine.

'It also seems he cannot hold it very well my Lord. What started as a friendly tavern chat ended up as a full blown outpouring from York.'

'Could we just skip to the salient points here Gisborne. Time is money after all.'

'Well it seems my Lord that there was no need for us to ply York with lies about Hood. It appears that Locksley has one or two of his own.'

'If you're referring to the lie he made to the King then we already know about that one in case you'd forgotten Gisborne.'

'I had not forgotten my Lord. But this one is even better. It seems Sheriff that Robin Hood is the father of York's child.'

Vaisey slowly paced around his desk, letting this astounding piece of information sink in.

'Does Hood know?' he asked at length.

'I don't know my Lord.'

'Where is York right now?'

'In lodgings.'

'In Nottingham?'

'In Nottingham.'

'So Gisborne. What does York want to do about this blow to his male pride?'

I think he rather regretted his confession Sheriff. But I've been to see him this morning and played upon his insecurities as it were. I think I have managed to convince him that it's time to change sides.'

Gisborne's smirk disappeared.

'What is it Gisborne?'

'Much as I hate to say this Sheriff, I find it hard to believe that Hood would cheat and deceive someone in this way. It does not seem to be his style.'

'You are defending him Gisborne?'

'No, I'm just saying that despite everything I feel about Locksley I still can't believe he would be so dishonourable.

'Well whether York is telling the truth or whether it's all in his war addled imagination is not really the point is it Gisborne. Think about it. If Hood lied to the King of England then surely he would not hesitate to lie to one of his own breed. And another thing Gisborne,' Vaisey grinned. 'Think how your little leper friend will feel when she finds out.'

Gisborne jerked.

Marian.

Marian would never want Locksley now, even if she were not particularly disposed to him at the moment. He was already a thief – but a liar and a thief, well that would be a step too far for Marian.

'What should we do Sheriff?'

'We do nothing Gisborne. York is going to do it for us.'

Gisborne grinned, thinking that now was as good a time as any to retrieve the ring from his room and pay Lady Marian a visit.

'Oh and Gisborne, make sure York has one of our finest swords won't you.'

Smiling Gisborne made his way down the corridor. He was almost to his door when he heard a shout from the castle courtyard.

"Robin Hood!"

**to be continued…**


	22. Happy landings

**Part 21 – Happy landings**

Marian still felt badly about the way things had been left with Robin back in the forest.

Her father's sudden illness had denied her the chance to visit him before today but as soon as she had gotten to their latest camp she had become uneasy.

Where were they?

It did not take much more than a gentle probing of Gisborne to find out that the Sheriff had one of Robin's men in their dungeons. And Marian knew Robin would try to rescue him despite the odds.

Dressing as the Night Watchman had been no more than a futile attempt at helping out without being recognised. But it had worked. She had caught the guards' attention.

'The Night Watchman!' one of them shouted.

Still dangling from the rope, Robin glanced anxiously at Marian.

She was on a horse, already aiming an arrow at the throng of guards. He grinned wryly. He had never seen her shoot from a horse before. And although her shot was wide of the mark it really did not matter. She was not out to kill, just to distract.

And it had worked.

The guards became hesitant, not sure whom to pursue. They did what Robin expected and split into two groups.

'Run!' Robin shouted to the gang. 'Go!'

John nodded and lost no time in gathering up the bruised and battered Allan. As Much, Djaq and Will began to follow in his wake Robin frantically spun himself around the rope, cursing as his recent injury made contact with the hard castle wall.

He reached for his bow. If Marian could shoot from a wildly moving horse then he could certainly shoot hanging from a rope.

When the first arrow hit a guard in the leg the half dozen or so men slowed, wary of Robin despite the fact he was pretty much a sitting duck, hanging precariously as he was.

Robin notched another arrow aware that Marian was getting closer. He cursed her for her foolhardiness. It was bad enough they had had to rescue Allan. He did not want to have to repeat the exercise for Marian.

Beginning to sweat a little, Robin rapidly shot off several more arrows and contemplated the distance to the ground. Too far to jump and any second now he would be out of arrows.

Quickly untangling himself from the rope he began the descent once more, knowing that by the time he reached the bottom the guards would be all over him.

He readied himself for the final drop and the need to grab his sword on landing.

Then he felt the rope jerk.

He looked up to see Gisborne grinning from the battlements and brandishing a knife.

'Happy landings Hood,' Gisborne yelled with relish as he hacked at the rope.

Robin gulped and braced himself for the impact.

'Now get the Night Watchman!' Gisborne screamed.

Marian's mount reared up as a guard swiped at its head but she managed to keep her seat. As she kicked off her horse she lashed out with her boot taking the guard off his feet.

'We have to go back,' Much panted, as the gang reached the relative safety of the forest.

John inclined his head in agreement.

'Djaq you stay with Allan.'

Djaq nodded mutely, knowing her medical skills were more important now than her fighting ones.

They made it back in time to see Gisborne hacking at Robin's rope.

'Master!' Much yelled.

He watched as the rope fell limply from above and Robin with it.

With a full-bloodied cry John launched himself into the guards, flailing his staff about his head. But any notion he had that he might catch Robin remained no more than that.

Robin hit the ground as best he could, rolling away on impact to lessen the degree of injury. And as he raised his head from the dusty grass it seemed he had been successful.

Seeing the gang coming to Robin's aid, Marian wheeled her horse around and galloped through the last remaining guards.

Robin let out a shaky breath; thankful Marian had made her escape but aware that he and the gang still had to make theirs.

'Get him, get Hood!' Gisborne shouted as he ran from the battlements.

Robin pushed himself up from the ground and a sharp pain coursed up his right arm.

Damn, it looked like he had not escaped unscathed after all.

**to be continued…**


	23. Time is of the essence

_**Previously…**_

_Robin let out a shaky breath; thankful Marian had made her escape but aware that he and the gang still had to make theirs. _

'_Get him, get Hood!' Gisborne shouted as he ran from the battlements._

_Robin pushed himself up from the ground and a sharp pain coursed up his right arm. _

_Damn, it looked like he had not escaped unscathed after all. _

* * *

**Part 22 – Time is of the essence**

Beth stared at the chair in front of the lifeless fire.

The chair was empty, as was the buckle where Peter slid his sword high up on the wall, away from inquisitive hands.

Beth's gaze slid from the wall to the un-shuttered window. Already she could hear the gentle tick tick of rain as it hit the roof's overhang, steady and rhythmical, like the beat of her heart as she waited day after day for the return of her husband from the war.

But unlike the rain, Beth's heart now clattered and banged in her chest, out of control, as she thought of Peter, carrying a weapon and an accusation in his heart.

* * *

Happy in the knowledge that Marian had made her escape, Robin scrabbled across the dusty ground to retrieve his bow.

A guard close by gave a yell of triumph and brought down his heavy boot on Robin's injured arm, causing the outlaw to cry out in pain.

As the boot lifted up and the guard foolishly bent down to claim his prize, Robin's good hand gripped his bow and he brought it up and round, lashing out at the guard's neck and taking the man off balance.

Making use of those precious seconds, Robin regained his feet, immediately kicking out with his boot. He grinned as the guard made a satisfying thump on the ground. But the grin quickly faded as two more guards streamed towards him and not far off he could hear Gisborne shouting.

'Forget the Night Watchman, concentrate on Hood.'

Robin brought up his bow, notched an arrow and pulled back. Again an agonising pain coursed up his right arm. Somehow he managed to hold on and release the arrow. It flew wide of the guards and had gained him nothing but the knowledge that he was in trouble.

Then he saw Gisborne and more guards emerge from the castle gateway.

It was time to run.

* * *

Breathe in…breathe out…breath in…breathe out.

Doing her best to steady herself, Beth packed some personal items into a travelling bag, whilst trying but failing to work out what to do with Nathan. She had long since disposed of her nursemaid. Various friends came to mind and were dismissed in the knowledge that there was no time to make preparation.

She had to get to Nottingham today.

For that was where Peter had gone, she was sure of it.

And that was where Robin of Locksley lived.

As her thoughts careered from one terrible scenario to another, Beth found herself wondering about Marian Fitzwalter.

Had the feisty lass waited for Robin to return from the Crusades or had she married and moved on? Either way, it was of little consequence. Whatever Robin's circumstance he was not for the taking and never had been. Beth was a married woman with a child. Married to a man she would never have thought capable of exacting any kind of revenge. But Peter had been fighting in the Holy Land for the best part of five years. And that kind of fighting did things to a man. Who knew what he was capable of now. Come to that, what Robin was capable of.

Beth shuddered at the thought.

She had to find Peter and tell him, tell him everything.

All of a sudden her packing became feverish.

She roused Nathan from his slumber, making some poor excuse about daddy having to go to Nottingham on urgent business and that she wanted them to go too. Then she called on the driver they infrequently used to hurry round with a carriage. Only a large purse could persuade the man of the need to travel at such an ungodly hour and as Beth swayed in the carriage, a drowsy boy in her arms, she barely registered the old boy's huffing and puffing.

Instead her thoughts wavered between wild imaginings of what might happen when Peter located Robin and of her own reaction should she find herself in the presence of the outlaw. The man she had cried over so many times since he had left for war.

* * *

'We run, now!' Robin shouted, clutching his sword with his left hand and swinging wildly at a nearby guard.

John clouted a further guard and grabbed Much's sleeve, pulling him away.

'We go now!' he shouted at Much.

'Robin!' Will exclaimed.

A castle guard had knocked the sword out of Robin's hand and now had the outlaw firmly in his grasp.

Will raised his axe but dare not throw it lest he hit Robin.

But John had seen and letting go of Much, he hurled himself at the guard, knocking both him and Robin to the ground. Robin managed to scramble away and, retrieving his sword, pointed to the forest.

John nodded and they sprinted off, closely followed by Will and Much.

'We'll never outrun them,' Will panted. 'They've got horses.'

Robin realised Will was right. He could hear the pounding of hooves even now.

'What are we going to do master?'

'I don't….' Robin began.

'Look!' Will pointed.

It was Djaq, heading towards them – with horses.

'How in the hell…'

'Who cares,' Much yipped, sprinting towards her. 'Come on!'

'Quickly!' Djaq shouted at them.

'You beauty,' Will beamed, as he flung himself into the saddle, hoisting Djaq up behind him. Much and Robin took the second horse, Robin holding the reins with his left hand, his right clutched into his body. John took the last horse.

'How did you…' Robin began as they hit the edge of the forest.

'It wasn't me, it was Marian,' Djaq interrupted.

'Marian? Where is she?'

'She is gone but she got the horses for you after she left the castle. Clever eh?'

Robin smiled. It wouldn't be a day too soon that he got a ring on that beautiful girl's finger.

Thinking about the ring reminded him of Allan.

'Allan?'

'Do not worry. He is safe Robin. But he needs medical attention.'

'Can he be moved?'

'Yes. He has some cracked ribs but I do not know what else.'

'Then you and John take Allan to the cave. It'll be safer there. The rest of us will gather what we need from the camp and join you.'

Djaq nodded and communicated this information to John.

* * *

'Please let me find him,' Beth whispered as the carriage bumped its way towards Nottingham, although she was unsure as to which man she actually meant.

**to be continued…**


	24. The night before tomorrow

_**Thank you. J x **_

_**

* * *

**__**Previously…**_

'_Please let me find him,' Beth whispered as the carriage bumped its way towards Nottingham, unsure as to which man she actually meant. _

* * *

**Part 23 – The night before tomorrow **

With darkness fast approaching, the remainder of the gang lost little time in gathering what belongings they could from their last makeshift camp and heading for the cave.

Robin's worry for Allan's well being and his continuing angst over Marian, meant he had all but forgotten his aching arm as they made haste to the cave.

Djaq's reassuring look as they finally reached the rocky shelter gave Robin some small measure of calm, at least as far as Allan was concerned.

'Looks like we made it just in time,' Robin stated, as the rain began to come down in earnest.

But as he stood in the relative warmth of the cave's interior, Djaq's look of reassurance turned to one of concern.

'What?' Robin asked, unaware he was holding his arm.

'You are hurt?'

'When I fell,' Robin replied, keeping his voice matter of fact.

'Let me see.'

'It's nothing Djaq.'

'It is not nothing, now let me see.'

Reluctantly Robin walked across to her.

'Will he be alright?' he asked of the now sleeping Allan.

'I have given him something for the pain, and yes he will be all right Robin. Rest will be his best cure. Now roll up your sleeve.'

Robin did as he was asked.

Gently Djaq pressed on several locations along the length of the outlaw's arm, giving a satisfied grunt in response to his jerk.

'It is here,' she stated, probing with her slim fingers.

'Ouch,' Robin flinched.

'And it is broken Robin.'

'Broken?' Much butted in. 'Robin has a broken arm?'

'Wrist actually,' Djaq returned.

'But that's not good is it. I mean we need those arms to fire arrows.'

'Don't worry Much,' Robin grinned, trying to make light of it. 'I'll use my other arm instead.'

'Of course, silly me.' Much rolled his eyes and then slapped his forehead. 'What am I saying. You need both arms to shoot properly. This is definitely not good.'

'Much calm down, it'll be alright.'

Robin looked to Djaq for confirmation.

'I will bind it Robin. There is nothing else to be done. With any luck it will heal on its own accord.'

'With any luck,' Much repeated. 'May I just say that luck is something we don't seem to be having a lot of at the moment.'

'Oh I wouldn't say that my friend,' Allan murmured, blinking and turning his head in Much's direction.

'Oh and why's that then?'

Allan made to sit up and was immediately reprimanded by Djaq.

'What is it Allan?' Robin asked, as Djaq returned to winding the cloth tightly round his wrist.

'You know you wanted a ring,' Allan grinned.

* * *

Beth's eyes shot open as the carriage hit a particularly large rut on the road. She was unsure how long she had been asleep. Her arms were numb where Nathan's hot little body lay slumped across her lap.

'Driver, where are we?' Beth called out.

'Just past Rotherham madam. Do you wish to stop for the night?'

Beth carefully extricated her arm and rubbed at her forehead, trying to think. They were still some distance from Nottingham, and even if they continued to make good speed what were they to do once there? It was the middle of the night. No board or lodgings would be found at such a time.

'I believe there's an inn not so far up ahead my lady,' the driver called out, precipitating Beth's thoughts.

'Alright Horace, let's make for there,' Beth wearily replied.

She needed to lie down and sleep. She needed to gather her thoughts.

* * *

'I can't find it,' said Djaq, rolling down Allan's trouser leg.

'No, the other one,' Allan mumbled, feeling drowsy again after his earlier lucid moment.

Djaq pulled back the other trouser leg and sure enough there was the ring hidden in Allan's sock. Wiping it on her tunic she handed it to Robin, who was careful to reach out for it with his left hand.

He held the ring up to the light of John's torch.

'It's beautiful Allan. Where did you…'

'He's asleep Robin,' Djaq interrupted. 'And we should leave him that way. In fact we should all get some sleep.'

'Sleep,' Much groaned. 'How can I sleep on an empty stomach? It's been ages since we ate anything.'

'Here.'

Will tossed him some bread and Robin shrugged his shoulders.

'That will have to do for tonight Much.'

Much deftly caught the bread, giving Robin an apologetic look as he did so.

But Robin's thoughts had moved on from how he would cope if they had another run in with the Sheriff and Gisborne, to the look on Marian's face when he presented her with the ring.

And then as he lay down, tucking the ring into a belt pouch for safety, it dawned on him just where it had come from.

Much was right. They were not having much luck lately. And the minute Gisborne realised who had his engagement ring then Robin feared his luck might run out altogether.

* * *

It was no trouble getting Nathan back to sleep. The boy had barely registered his transfer from carriage to bed, sleepy as he was. But for Beth the bed, although a good deal more comfortable than the carriage seats, offered no more chance of sleep than had she been laying on a bed of nails.

When she finally did drift off, her dreams reflected the turmoil she was in regarding her husband and Robin of Locksley. One minute she pictured them embracing each other as old friends and the next Peter was running Robin through with his sword, killing the man who had always had the heart of his bride.

**to be continued…**


	25. Rain

_**And a little more...**__**Previously…**_

* * *

_It was no trouble getting Nathan back to sleep. The boy had barely registered his transfer from carriage to bed, sleepy as he was. But for Beth the bed, although a good deal more comfortable than the carriage seats, offered no more chance of sleep than had she been laying on a bed of nails. _

_When she finally did drift off, her dreams reflected the turmoil she was in regarding her husband and Robin of Locksley. One minute she pictured them embracing each other as old friends and the next Peter was running Robin through with his sword, killing the man who had always had the heart of his bride. _

**

* * *

**

Part 24 - Rain

Beth stood at the window and pursed her lips.

It had been raining for hours and she knew the roads would be atrocious.

She glanced back at the bunched up figure of Nathan still sleeping under the frayed blankets.

For the umpteenth time since they had arrived at the inn and been begrudgingly granted a room by the rude and surly innkeeper, Beth found herself thinking on what she had done. And yet she knew she would do it all again if she had to. It had been worth it. Nathan had been worth it. He was Beth's pride and joy, a good and loving son who would grow up into an equally good and loving man.

She had convinced herself that Peter would like as not be killed in the Holy Land or if not then he would return and accept the son he believed was his. She had not counted on Peter questioning Nathan's origins. And all because the man Beth had chosen had blue eyes. How stupid could she have been?

Beth sighed. What was done was done. The question now was how to sort out the mess before somebody was seriously hurt. And the question also was how to keep all this from her innocent little boy.

Beth returned her gaze once more to the awakening world.

Rain or no rain she had to get to Nottingham today.

* * *

Robin held the ring in his hand.

Even in the gloom of the rain-streaked dawn he could see it was perfect.

Before he had finally settled down for the night he had heard Allan mumbling. Thinking he was in pain or might need something Robin had gone to him.

'I'm sorry,' Allan had said, apologising once again for his stupidity.

He asked Robin if he liked the ring.

'It's exactly what I would have chosen Allan. How did you know?'

'I have an eye for these things Robin. And besides, if you'd seen the ring Gisborne had first chosen, well let's just say ostentatious is not too long a word. Excepting if you're Much of course,' Allan smiled.

Then Allan's eyes had clouded over and he had looked remorsefully at Robin.

'When he finds the ring is gone…'

'He'll come after me, I know,' Robin interrupted.

'Sorry Robin.'

'Don't be Allan. It's about time I showed Gisborne what is what. Tomorrow morning I am going to Knighton with this ring.'

'With this ring,' Allan muttered. 'I thee wed.'

And with that Allan closed his eyes.

Yes Robin had thought. Tomorrow I am going to ask Marian to marry me.

Now Robin stood at the cave's entrance, his lips in a tight line.

It had been raining all night and he knew the road would be in a terrible state. Even so he was determined to make the journey to Knighton, especially since Gisborne might be having the same thought, ring or no ring.

Robin rubbed at his aching arm, hoping against hope that his way would be unimpeded.

* * *

Silently Beth moved about the room, repacking their few belongings.

Then taking a chance Nathan would not wake for some time, she went to find Horace. She had to convince the driver that they would be making tracks for Nottingham despite the foul weather.

Now after a meagre breakfast and avoiding the inquisitive questioning of her son as best she could, she sat once more in the carriage.

She smiled wanly at Nathan who was delighting in sticking his hand out the window and letting the rain splash onto his arm.

'You'll be soaked Nathan,' she gently admonished.

'But it's fun mother. When will we get to Nottingham?'

'Soon Nathan.'

'Will we see father then?'

'I expect so.'

'But where is he? Is he in the castle?'

Beth closed her eyes pretending to sleep. In truth she was trying to work out what to do with Nathan once they reached Nottingham.

It was only as she drifted into an unsettled sleep that the answer came to her.

'Horace,' Beth called out, jerking into wakefulness.

'Yes my lady.'

'Are we nearly there?'

'Just another mile or so my lady.'

'I've changed my mind about heading straight to Nottingham. Please make the turn to Knighton if you would be so good.'

**to be continued…**


	26. You cannot be serious

_**Thank you. Sorry this one's quite short but I will endeavour to update just as soon as. J x**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

'_Horace,' Beth called out, jerking into wakefulness. _

'_Yes my lady.'_

'_Are we nearly there?'_

'_Just another mile or so my lady.'_

'_I've changed my mind about heading straight to Nottingham. Please make the turning to Knighton if you would be so good.'_

**

* * *

**

Part 25 - You cannot be serious

Peter rubbed at his throbbing temples.

Drinking was certainly not the answer.

Hadn't Sir Guy of Gisborne told him that only last night?

He shifted his gaze from the scratched and grubby table of his equally scratched and grubby lodgings to the far wall where his sword now leant. Damn Gisborne's hide he thought. He would kill Locksley with his own sword, not one the Sheriff of bloody Nottingham had provided.

Peter smiled grimly.

Gisborne was a gullible fool if he thought that Peter had decided to join the Black Knights, that his hate for Robin of Locksley could turn him that far. Well damn the man; he could think what he liked. When he was done with making Robin pay for his deceit then Peter would shop the Black Knights to King Richard. And he would do that when he was good and ready.

For the moment he had no time for King and country.

This was revenge.

* * *

'What do you think Gisborne. Has York turned?'

'Hard to tell my Lord. He was as pissed as a newt last night. But one thing is clear, he wants to kill Hood.'

'Good, good,' the Sheriff drawled. 'Well, let's let him have his little blood fest shall we and then…'

'And then Sheriff?'

'And then kill him Gisborne.'

Gisborne's eyes glinted dangerously. He was in the mood for killing someone and if truth were told he would rather it be Robin Hood. Because there was little doubt that Hood's man, Allan-a-Dale had stolen the ring and despite Marian's protestations to the contrary Guy of Gisborne was convinced there was something going on between her and the infamous outlaw.

'Just what did you say to York Gisborne?' the Sheriff asked, more out of curiosity than anything.

'I told him that Hood would quite probably be heading for Knighton and soon. I told him to sober up and sort himself out so that he could catch his wife's lover.'

Gisborne omitted to tell the Sheriff that he had also asked Peter to retrieve a certain ring that he was sure Robin would have on his person.

Now Guy of Gisborne and Peter of York stared at the pouring rain in growing annoyance.

Somewhere out there Robin of Locksley was laughing at them. Laughing that he had made yet another miraculous escape from the castle, aided by that annoying Night Watchman fellow, and laughing because he had gotten away with his lies.

* * *

Robin was not laughing.

As he made his way back into the cave to collect his bow and sword he was beginning to think someone was out to get him. If there was any upside to the weather it was that he stood a good chance of finding Marian at home.

'You're not seriously...' Much began.

'I cannot wait Much.'

'But master surely…'

'I have to go,' Robin interrupted him. 'The only time I have seen Marian this past week is when she appeared as the Night Watchman and saved our hides. I need to know that she is alright.'

'You need to know she is not betrothed you mean,' Much stated, still not understanding Robin's urgency.

Truth be told, Robin could not understand either. In normal circumstances venturing out in such conditions and with a broken wrist to boot would be foolhardy to say the least. Yet every time he tried to talk himself out of it his thoughts returned to that day in the forest and Gisborne's declaration of love to Marian.

And Robin still did not know what her response had been.

'I'm going to Knighton and that's an end to it Much.'

'Then I'm going with you.'

'No you are not. You're to help with the drops. With Allan out of action you are needed more than ever.'

'But…'

'The villagers still need to be fed Much. And this weather will not have helped their situation.'

'But what if there is trouble master? You surely cannot fight with an injured arm.'

'I am going to propose to Marian, not fight with her,' Robin returned.

'Well I do not like it.'

'Much I promise to be careful. I will stay off the road as much as possible. Now we are wasting time. The quicker I get there, the quicker I can return. Why don't you go get breakfast ready. The others will be stirring soon.'

'What about you?'

'I am fine,' Robin lied.

**to be continued…**


	27. All roads lead to Knighton

_**Previously…**_

'_Much I promise to be careful. I will stay off the road as much as possible. Now we are wasting time. The quicker I get there, the quicker I can return. Why don't you go get breakfast ready. The others will be stirring soon.'_

'_What about you?'_

'_I am fine,' Robin lied. _

* * *

**Part 26 – All roads lead to Knighton **

As he squelched his way along the muddy track, already soaked to the skin, Robin was beginning to wonder whether Much was right.

This was utter madness.

But still he kept on walking, pushing aside all thoughts about possible attacks, how hungry he was and the nagging ache in his arm. Pushing them aside by an even weightier thought – that of his marriage proposal.

As Robin slowly ate up the distance between the forest cave and Knighton Hall he had already changed it several times. From a simple one-knee job and a succinct – Marian will you marry me, to a rambling soliloquy comparing her to his bow. The latter sounded dumb to his ears, yet he found himself constantly returning to it.

And he was still pondering on it when he spotted a dark figure on the road ahead.

* * *

Marian padded down the stairs.

Who on earth could be calling at such an unearthly hour?

It was a miracle she had heard the knock at all, masked as it was by the pounding of the rain on the roof. But her father's coughing had kept her awake much of these past few nights and Marian found she now only slept a half sleep, always one ear open lest she need minister to him.

Now though he was sleeping soundly and Marian had decided to leave him that way. Whoever was at the door she would deal with them herself.

She shivered, pulling the robe around her. Then, grabbing a weapon at the last minute, Marian cautiously drew back the latch.

* * *

Through the slanting rain Robin could make out no more than a long black cloak covering the man from head to foot.

The cloaked figure was standing still, as though lost in thought, or perhaps just lost. It was not obvious from the figure's stance whether he was heading towards Knighton or away from it. For one wild moment Robin thought it might even be Marian.

Then remembering his promise, Robin slunk to the side of the muddy thoroughfare. He pushed himself into the wet branches of a sapling and flicked his eyes back to the road. The figure was moving, albeit cautiously. And that was when Robin had the ominous feeling that perhaps the person up ahead was Gisborne and that he was heading towards Knighton just as Robin was, and with the same intent.

* * *

The young woman was soaked and clearly trembling.

Marian lowered her weapon and opened the door fully.

The woman stared for a moment and then found her voice.

'I am sorry to bother you Lady Marian, and at such an early hour. But I really need your help.'

'Are you in trouble?' Marian asked.

Marian looked over the woman's shoulder at the simple carriage and the driver atop it, steadying the shuffling horses.

'Don't you know me?' the young woman asked, pushing back her hood despite the rain.

'Beth? Beth Harrington?'

'Yes,' Beth smiled.

Marian returned the smile, clutching her robe about her as a gust of wind blew rain through the open doorway.

Beth took a fleeting look at the left hand that gripped at the robe and noticed it was bare. Did this mean the lady Marian had waited for Robin of Locksley. Was still waiting?

'Please,' urged Marian, motioning Beth to come in from the rain.

'My boy,' said Beth, gesturing towards the carriage.

'He is with you?'

Marian recalled hearing of the birth of Beth's son not so many months after Robin and Peter had left for the Crusades. She had meant to send word of congratulation. But then the ugly business with the new Sheriff and her father had occurred and it was some time before Marian was able to focus on other matters. By then she had all but forgotten the quiet, unassuming girl whose soft brown eyes had coveted Marian's beau; Robin.

'Forgive me,' Marian flushed.

Beth lay a hand on Marian's arm and gave a tired smile.

'Do not concern yourself Lady Marian. I understand.'

* * *

'Edward?' Beth enquired, gratefully accepting the drink Marian had thrust into her hands.

'Very much alive,' Marian replied, watching as Nathan helped the driver coax the fire into life. 'But he has been ailing these past few days and is still sleeping in his chamber.'

'Oh, I am sorry,' Beth replied. 'And I am also sorry to hear how he lost his shire to Sheriff Vaisey. I have heard he is a nasty piece of work.'

'He is at that,' Marian agreed. 'But you have not travelled all the way from York and in such weather to talk to me of Nottingham's woes.'

Beth lowered her eyes.

'Tell me,' Marian softly urged.

Beth glanced at her son who was still poking at the fire under the watchful eyes of the driver.

'Horace, why don't you take Nathan to our kitchen, I am sure he must be hungry.'

Beth looked gratefully at Marian as Horace and Nathan left the room.

'Thank you Lady Marian.'

'Just Marian will suffice Beth. So tell me. Has something happened to Peter?'

'No, he is quite well. He is here in England, did you know?'

'No,' Marian replied truthfully.

'Robin of Locksley did not tell you he met with my husband some short time ago?'

Even saying his name out loud caused Beth's pulse to quicken. She turned to the fire again as though to draw on its heat but in reality to hide her face from Marian. How could she still feel like this when she had not seen the man in almost six years? When he might have changed beyond all recognition after his many years of fighting.

'He came to see me a few days ago, but did not speak of Peter.'

Marian felt it prudent not to mention that Robin had been half drunk or how he had fallen off a horse into a muddy pool. Because Marian knew that none of that really mattered. Robin had come to tell her something, something important and Marian had not given him the chance.

She inwardly blushed as she recalled his hand curled about her fingers and she wondered if perhaps she had known what he wanted to say.

But the moment had been lost by the arrival of Gisborne, who had declared his love for her. Who had said the words she hoped she might hear from Robin one day.

The last time she had seen either Robin or Gisborne had been from afar, as the Night Watchman. And still she did not know how Robin and the gang had fared since her intervention. As she had watched diligently over her father these past few days all she knew was that the outlaws had escaped and that any day now she expected Gisborne to come knocking on her door reminding her of his intentions. Indeed, Beth's knock had her anticipating either Robin or Gisborne.

'Oh,' Beth replied. 'Then you have no idea why Peter returned from the Holy Land?'

'No,' Marian answered, brought out of her reverie and returning her attention to Beth once more.

She stared at Beth's soft brown curls, drying with the fire's heat. The same brown curls Robin had played with from time to time. So innocent damn him. Poor Beth, who could not see the game for what it was. Besotted with Robin but already wed. Wed to dear, dependable Peter. Two years Robin's senior and equally oblivious to Robin's flirting with his wife. Only Marian knew and she had told him off enough times about it. But to be fair, it had all stopped when he and Peter had gotten the call to arms. Childish games needed to be put aside ready for the serious business of war. And Robin had felt suitably repentant when Beth had cried over his departure.

'No,' Marian repeated. 'Robin did not say. Is it bad news, about the King perhaps?'

'Well yes and no,' Beth replied.

Marian settled herself a little more comfortably in the chair opposite Beth and waited.

'It seems that when Robin left the Holy Land there was some sort of misunderstanding with the King.'

'Misunderstanding?'

'I do not really understand it properly,' Beth went on. 'But what I do know is that Peter was sent back to England to…..er……persuade Robin to return to the Holy Land and put things right.'

'Whatever occurred between Robin and the King, I know for a fact that he would not return now,' Marian stated. 'Not with the way things are in Nottingham.'

'Yes, Peter said as much. In fact, he said he was joining in Robin's fight against the evil and corruption that is going on in the name of King Richard.'

'You do not believe the King's need for funds?'

'I have grown up somewhat these past few years Lady Marian, and see things for what they are. Perhaps it is having a child that has forced gravity upon me.'

'Perhaps,' Marian replied, a touch wistfully Beth thought. 'We have all had to grow up these past few years.'

Marian smiled at Beth.

'Although I am still not sure that Robin has finished his growing up,' she added.

Marian lightly touched the back of Beth's hand, where her simple gold band sat, as though inviting her to join in with the conspiracy of two women talking about their beaux.

'Marian,' Beth uttered, surreptitiously withdrawing her hand from Marian's. 'Do you know where Robin is now?'

'In the forest, I presume,' Marian answered. 'Playing the heroic woodsman as usual.'

'And Peter?'

'You do not know where your own husband is?'

'No,' Beth replied. 'I thought perhaps he might have come here.'

'Here?'

'To look for Robin.'

'Oh, I see. No he hasn't been here Beth.'

'I need to find him Marian and quickly.'

'I do not understand.'

'I fear Peter might be about to do Robin some harm and...'

Nathan's reappearance prevented Beth from saying any more. It would not do for Nathan to hear what Beth was about to tell the Lady Marian.

**to be continued…**


	28. Friend or foe?

_**Previously…**_

'_Marian,' Beth uttered, surreptitiously withdrawing her hand from Marian's. 'Do you know where Robin is now?'_

'_In the forest, I presume,' Marian answered. 'Playing the heroic woodsman as usual.'_

'_And Peter?'_

'_You do not know where your own husband is?'_

'_No,' Beth replied. 'I thought perhaps he might have come here.'_

'_Here?'_

'_To look for Robin.'_

'_Oh, I see. No he hasn't been here Beth.'_

'_I need to find him Marian and quickly.'_

'_I do not understand.'_

'_I fear Peter might be about to do Robin some harm and...'_

_Nathan's reappearance prevented Beth from saying any more. It would not do for Nathan to hear what Beth was about to tell the Lady Marian. _

* * *

**Part 27 – Friend or foe?**

'Gisborne!'

Robin stepped away from the cover of the trees and into the sloppy mud that passed for the road to Knighton.

He brought up his bow and reached over his shoulder for an arrow, inwardly cursing as he was reminded of his injured arm.

Damn it. Well he would have to manage. He did not intend to kill Gisborne. Robin Hood did not kill unless he really had to. Just keep him from beating a path to Marian's door.

'Gisborne!' Robin yelled again.

He took a few paces towards the dark figure, angry at the fluidity of the ground beneath his feet.

The hooded figure slowly turned around and Robin could make out a blurry image of his face through the driving rain.

It was not Gisborne.

Placing his feet carefully on the stonier portions of the road, Robin cautiously moved towards the figure.

'Peter,' Robin uttered, lowering his bow thankfully. Even those few minutes of holding it aloft had caused his injured wrist to burn and throb.

'Were you looking for me?'

'You could say that,' Peter replied coldly, unsheathing his sword.

'Peter?' Robin queried.

'Figuring on visiting the Lady Marian,' Peter snarled, wiping viciously at his face as the wind whipped the rain into it.

'Yes, I…'

'Going to have your way with her too then Locksley?'

'What are you talking about?'

Robin eyed Peter's sword, the same sword that had killed so many Saracens in the Holy Land, the sword that had once saved Robin's life.

'Don't come the innocent with me Robin. I know what you've done.'

What in hells name was going on? Had Peter become so embroiled with the Black Knights that he was now on their side? Had he been indoctrinated in some way? No surely not, Peter knew the difference between right and wrong. This must be some sort of misunderstanding.

'Take up your sword Locksley. Even a low life like you deserves a fair fight.'

'Peter, I have no intention of fighting you, especially as I have no idea why.'

Robin's hand hovered over the hilt of his sword but he was loath to use it, not until he knew what was going on.

'I will fight you Robin, make no mistake, whether or not you pull your sword.'

'Then you'll have to fight an unarmed man Peter because I have no intention of fighting with you when I don't know the reason for it.'

Peter hesitated, although his sword remained pointed at Robin.

Was Locksley telling the truth, did he really have no idea that he had spawned a child? And then Peter advanced again. Even if Robin Hood did not know of his son's existence he would still pay for taking another man's wife.

Robin took at step back and swore as he lost his footing in the treacherous mud.

Peter lunged, flicking his blade up in a short swift movement and tearing open Robin's shirt.

In one fluid motion Robin's sword came up, ready to block any further swings. He quickly transferred it to his left hand, wondering if he could fight this way and whether Peter had noticed the switch.

But in the end it did not matter.

As he twisted his boots into the mud to gain a better purchase he was conscious of a giddying pain clawing about his waist.

Peter must have seen the realisation dawning on Robin's face and hesitated.

'Why?' Robin asked, feeling sick.

'You really don't know do you?'

'No,' Robin returned.

'My wife Hood, she was my wife.'

'Beth? You mean Beth?'

'Who else?'

'But surely a bit of innocent flirting…'

Was this what it was all about, and why now, after all these years?

'A bit of flirting,' Peter shot back. 'Is that how you make a baby? God, if only I'd known it was that easy.'

'What on earth…'

'You and her,' Peter went on. 'Laughing behind my back because I could not give her what she wanted.'

Robin lowered his sword. 'Peter, I never touched your wife, not once.'

'But Nathan…'

'Is not my son Peter.'

Peter blinked furiously, partly at the rain battering his face and partly out of confusion. Robin seemed sincere. But then he remembered the King.

'You lied to the King Robin.'

'It was not a complete lie Peter you know that. And does it really matter now.'

Overhead a fork of lightning split the sky. It arched down into the ravine not so many feet behind where Robin was standing.

'Peter, I'm going to put down my sword. I swear to you I have never slept with your wife. And I have no intention of sleeping with Marian either, until she is my wife. That is why I was heading to Knighton, to ask Marian to marry me. Look.'

Dropping his sword to the ground, Robin reached for the pouch that held the ring. Unable to locate it by touch he glanced down at his belt, dismayed by the amount of blood seeping through his shirt. Frantically he fumbled with the pouch and extricated the ring.

'Look,' he said again, holding the ring aloft.

Peter leaned in for a closer look as a further lighting bolt lit the sky.

Robin swallowed hard. He had started to shake, both from cold and loss of blood.

Peter gave a small smile and Robin took it that the man had finally come to his senses.

'Allan stole it from Gisborne. Can you believe it, Gisborne and Marian? I…'

Robin got no further as Peter's leg shot up, the heavy boot making contact with the outlaw's broken wrist. The ring went flying and landed in the mud, sinking out of sight.

With a howl of unrestrained fury Robin launched himself at Peter, knocking the man to the ground.

'Please,' Robin gasped into Peter's neck, his wet hair sodden against Peter's cheek. 'Stop this now before you regret your actions.'

Peter growled and heaved Robin off and the outlaw rolled sideways onto the muddy ground.

'It is you who should have regrets,' Peter snarled, getting to his feet and spotting his fallen sword.

'Peter,' Robin groaned, trying but failing to sit up. 'You know I am telling the truth.'

'The truth!' Peter shot back, wiping his hands on his cloak and bending to pick up his sword. 'The truth!'

'Speak to your wife Peter, ask Beth. She will tell you.'

'I have already spoken to her.'

'And what did she say?'

'It was what she did not say Robin.'

Robin gritted his teeth and rose unsteadily to his feet.

'I don't understand.'

'He has blue eyes Robin. None of my or her family has blue eyes. It is impossible he is mine.'

'You could be mistaken. There must be some explanation.'

Robin's head was exploding. Had the shy, timid Beth bedded some man other than her husband?

'Please Peter,' Robin pleaded. 'You know me. You saved my life in the Holy Land, remember.'

Peter shook his head. He did not want to think about Palestine. He only wanted to concentrate on the here and now, on the wounded man before him, on the man who had taken his wife.

'It had to be you,' Peter choked. 'She loved you. She's always loved you. You thought I didn't know, but I knew all right. I saw the way she looked at you. The way…'

'Peter, I'm sorry okay. Believe me I tried to make light of it. Tried to let her know she was being foolish. She knew I loved Marian. I have always loved Marian.'

Robin glanced back to the spot where he thought the ring had vanished and found a lump rising in his throat.

'Even then you always wanted to help people if you could. Beneath all the arrogant swaggering façade, you cared.'

'Peter…'

'You knew she wanted a child,' Peter croaked. 'If she had asked you…'

'No Peter,' Robin interrupted, pressing both hands to his belly in a futile attempt to stem the bleeding. 'Not even for her.'

'Then who?' Peter half sobbed. 'Who? Gisborne said….'

'Gisborne!' Robin exploded. 'Surely you have not been listening to him. I have told you about him, what he is, what he represents. For Christ's sake Peter, he is the one we are fighting against.'

'But…'

'No, I will not listen to this Peter. What Gisborne told you is a lie.'

'And you have never told a lie have you,' Peter retorted.

'Of course I have,' Robin snapped. 'We all tell lies Peter, all the time. We lie to hide our embarrassment, our mistakes. We lie to our loved ones to spare them pain. We lie to ourselves. We…'

Robin sank to his knees. He leaned forwards, not caring that Peter still stood inches from him, a sword in his grasp. There was nothing more to say. Only fight this fear of slowly bleeding to death in the mud and the rain. Weakly he vomited into the muddy pools beneath him.

Then finding some momentary relief he made one last effort to stand. His boots clogged and sank in the mud, akin to quicksand now. The soft soil broke and slid beneath his feet.

Robin gasped in both shock and surprise as the earth kept sliding.

He caught Peter's widening eyes as he watched his friend topple.

Robin flung out his arms in a desperate attempt to avoid plunging down the gaping chasm that he knew lay behind him. His torso smacked into the ground, driving the breath from him. His bad arm burned and could not find a purchase and all he could grab with his left hand was a palm full of squelching mud as he slipped over the edge.

I'm dead he thought.

**to be continued…**


	29. So close and yet so far

_**Sorry it's short, I've had a busy weekend. Will try to post some more very soon. J x **_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_Robin flung out his arms in a desperate attempt to avoid plunging down the ravine. His torso smacked into the ground, driving the breath from him. His bad arm burned and could not find a purchase and all he could grab with his left hand was a palm full of squelching mud as he slipped over the edge. _

_I'm dead he thought. _

* * *

**Part 28 - So close and yet so far**

'To hell with this!'

Gisborne scowled at the rain cascading down the castle walls.

Then he scowled at the empty box, the box where Marian's engagement ring had sat.

'Gisborne!'

And to hell with the Sheriff he thought, let someone else be at his beck and call. Gisborne was not going to wait any longer. And he was not going to rely on that drunken sot Peter of York to sort Hood out.

Securing his sword, and checking the coast was clear, Gisborne slipped out of his chambers. He could hear the Sheriff spewing out angry words, at some fool guard no doubt, and it gave Gisborne the time he needed to evade both the Sheriff and his annoying demands.

He did not bother summoning a boy to fetch him a horse, but headed to the stables himself. Then, quailing a little at his audacity, Gisborne saddled up the Sheriff's own horse, a powerful white gelding, and made haste out of the castle gate.

* * *

I'm dead.

Robin Hood didn't like the sound of that. And he also didn't like to think on what a mess he was going to make when he hit the bottom.

So he grabbed, grabbed for a miracle.

And he found that miracle; a bunch of exposed tree roots, snaking their way down the ravine's wall. Robin prayed they were as firmly fixed as they looked.

A trail of mud and rainwater had followed in his wake, forcing him to close his eyes. When he dared to open them again he found he was only a few feet from the lip of the chasm.

'Peter,' Robin gasped.

His injured wrist seared with the effort of holding on. To compensate he dug his boots into the crumbly soil, trying to find a foothold, anything to take the pressure off his arms and the tearing sensation across his stomach.

'Peter!' Robin called again.

He was answered by nothing more than a distant rumble of thunder as the storm moved away.

Peter had gone.

Robin let out an anguished cry in both frustration and pain. There was no way in hell he was going to be able to pull himself those maddening few feet to the top.

'Robin?'

Peter's face loomed over the side of the chasm.

'Peter,' Robin exhaled thankfully.

Peter stared stonily.

'Oh, for Christ's sake Peter,' Robin swore. 'This has gone on long enough. I told you, Nathan is not mine.'

He noted Peter's hesitation but still it seemed he was not getting through. Knowing that the effort of holding on would soon become too much, Robin tried another tack.

'Peter, the people of Nottingham need me, they need my bow and they need my help. If for no other reason than that, please get me out of here.'

Peter nodded and Robin heaved a sigh of relief.

'Hold on.'

Peter moved away from the edge and peeled off his sodden cloak.

And then Robin heard a thump and when he next looked up it was into the sneering face of Gisborne.

'That's right Hood hold on. You're good at that aren't you.' Gisborne held up a short knife. 'I wonder if these roots are as easy to cut as that rope. Or perhaps,' he mused, as he began pounding his boot on the loose soil. 'I don't need to cut them at all.'

Robin was forced to close his eyes again as a further shower of mud and soil rained down on him.

'This time Hood,' Gisborne gloated. 'There is no one to save you.'

'I wouldn't count on that,' growled Peter.

'I always knew we should have killed you from the outset,' Gisborne snarled, as he spun around. 'You Crusaders are all the same, full of innate goodness. Although…' Gisborne trailed off, inclining his head at the gaping chasm behind him.

'I didn't push him, he fell,' Peter choked.

Robin was right; Gisborne was pure evil.

As Gisborne and Peter stood, eyeing each other up, they could hear Robin grunting. Both knew that the outlaw's chances of clawing his way to the top were slim.

'Come on then Crusader,' Gisborne taunted, unsheathing his sword. 'Let's see what you're made of.'

The combatants edged away from the chasm.

As their swords clashed, loud and metallic, Robin gritted his teeth and prayed. Prayed that Peter would best Gisborne. Because Robin was fairly certain that Peter felt the same way about killing as he did. When Peter's blade had sliced into him it could so easily have been fatal. But the cut had been precise and judged, enough to make Robin suffer but not meant to kill.

Of course it hadn't allowed for falling down a ruddy great hole.

Robin shivered as the clashing of swords mercilessly rang out through the storm-laden air and when he heard Peter exclaim his heart sank.

If Peter fell then he would too.

And then another sound assailed his ears, the sound of hoof beats and from more than one horse.

'Peter!' he heard a woman's voice shrill out.

Robin did not recognise the voice of its owner but the next voice was unmistakeable.

'Back off now Guy, or I'll shoot.'

'Marian,' Robin sighed into the roots and mud.

And then he let go.

**to be continued…**


	30. Belt and braces

_**Thank you for your kind reviews. J x **_

_**Previously…**_

'_Peter!' he heard a woman's voice shrill out. _

_Robin did not recognise the voice of its owner but the next voice was unmistakeable. _

'_Back off now Guy, or I'll shoot.' _

'_Marian,' Robin sighed into the roots and mud. _

_And then he let go. _

* * *

**Part 29 – Belt and braces**

'Move away Guy, I mean it,' Marian commanded, training her arrow on him.

Gisborne flicked his eyes from Marian to his horse waiting patiently at the side of the road and finally to the wounded Peter, weighing up the possibilities.

'Move!' Marian again demanded, flicking her head in the gelding's direction.

'Why Marian,' Guy returned smoothly. 'Surely there is no need for such animosity when I am the injured party.'

'You do not seem like the injured party to me Sir Guy.'

Beth alighted from her horse and moved cautiously towards her husband.

Peter sat up, clutching his arm.

'Actually,' Gisborne continued. 'I was just on my way to see you Marian when I was waylaid by this thief.'

'My husband is no thief,' Beth retorted, bending down at Peter's side.

'Anyone who is in cahoots with Robin Hood and his men is a thief in my book,' Gisborne shot back. 'And right now Hood has something of mine.'

'If Robin Hood has one of your possessions then why not attack him instead of my husband?'

'Well I would my Lady,' Gisborne sneered. 'But it seems Hood has, how can I put it, sloped off.'

Gisborne looked pointedly at the ravine and Marian came close to dropping her weapon. She turned to Peter, her heart thumping wildly against her ribs.

Gisborne gave a small grin of satisfaction, a grin that quickly disappeared when he heard shouts coming from the forest's edge.

With Gisborne momentarily distracted, Marian also alighted from her horse. She dropped her bow to the ground, no longer caring that she might be at the dark man's mercy. Somewhere down the steep ravine lay Robin, his body battered and broken, his unspoken words of love forever silenced. Marian made to walk to the chasm's edge but found she could not move. Indeed without the sudden bracing of a strong pair of arms about her she would probably have crumpled to the ground.

'I'm sorry,' Peter mumbled into the top of her head. 'I am so sorry.'

The shouts grew louder and Marian recognised them as belonging to Much and Little John.

But it was too late; they were too late.

'Seems like I might have outstayed my welcome,' Gisborne remarked. 'So I'll take my leave. I will be sure to call on you soon Lady Marian.'

Gisborne strode towards his horse. He had lost with Marian today. But he had won against Hood and for now that would have to do.

Marian had no resources at her command to give Gisborne the reply that remark deserved. Indeed, she could scarcely hear him above the calamitous roaring sensation in her ears and her eyes were too full of tears to make out more than his dark silhouette against the lightening sky.

'Marian,' Much panted. 'What's happened? Where's Robin?'

When Marian did not answer Much looked to Peter. Peter averted his eyes, desperately wishing he could turn back the clock. He would have preferred to live with his wife's lie than to be the cause of his friend's death.

'No,' Much silently mouthed. 'Please no.'

Little John squared his shoulders and walked determinedly to the ravine's edge. And there, just a few feet down, he saw their leader, dangling precariously from a bunch of twisted roots.

'Much!' John yelled. 'Come here, now!'

John's urgent plea had Much skittering across to the chasm. Craning his head over the edge he saw Robin, lashed to the gnarled and twisted roots by his own belt.

'Is he alive?' he trembled.

'His eyes are shut but I think he's breathing. Help me with this.'

John had hold of Peter's cloak and was ripping at it, his neck muscles bulging with the effort.

'But we can't…'

'We have to,' John retorted. He whipped his head round. 'Give me your water.'

'What? Why?'

'Just do it.'

Much handed the water skin to John. Laying flat on his stomach and leaning out over the ravine's edge John tipped the skin upside down, letting the contents pour out.

'What are you…'

'Shut up.'

The water hit Robin's face and seconds later the outlaw began to cough and splutter.

'Thank the heavens,' John breathed. 'Robin, can you hear me?'

Robin shook his head, puzzled as to why water was still falling on him when the rain had stopped. And then his heart skipped a beat as he recognised Little John's voice calling from above.

'John?' he croaked.

'Just hang on Robin.'

'Not a lot of choice John,' Robin smiled, glorying at his forward thinking of lashing himself to the roots in case he lost consciousness.

But Robin's smile was but fleeting as he sensed a wetness sliding down his thighs that had nothing to do with the passing rain.

'Get this round you,' John commanded, lowering the doctored cloak to Robin.

Robin caught it with his good hand and manoeuvred the loop over his head and under his arms. He gave it a tug and John returned the tug to say they were ready.

Robin undid the buckle on his belt and watched as the life saving item plummeted down the ravine.

There but for the grace of God go I he thought as John and Much began the task of hauling him to the top.

The first and last face Robin saw as his body slid up and over the edge of the chasm was that of Marian. She was kneeling in the mud, her bow by her knees and her face slicked with tears. And after offering her what he hoped passed for a reassuring smile he gave himself permission to pass out.

John quickly scooped the unconscious outlaw into his arms and moved him to safety.

Marian crawled over to his side. She gasped at the sight of his blood soaked shirt.

'This is not good,' John commented.

'We need Djaq,' Much added.

'Beth,' Peter breathed, finally registering his wife.

'Peter, I needed to find you to explain about…'

'Not now Beth.' Peter indicated the deathly white Robin. 'Not now.'

Marian cradled Robin's head in her lap.

'We need Djaq,' John repeated.

'He is freezing,' Marian quietly wept, stroking Robin's hair. 'We have to get him dry and the bleeding stopped.'

She turned to John, realising that someone had to take charge of the situation.

'John, take him on my horse. Go to Knighton, it is closest. My father is at the house and will help you. Beth and I will double up on her horse.'

She turned to Much.

'You need to get back to the camp and fetch Djaq. Can Allan be left?'

'He's in a better state than Robin,' Much replied. 'But…' Much stuttered as he stared teary eyed at his friend. 'But I can't…'

'I'll fetch Djaq,' Peter cut in, rising unsteadily to his feet.

'Your hurt!' Beth exclaimed.

Peter brushed her away.

'I know where the camp is,' he said, in answer to Marian's unspoken question. Peter sought John's eyes and John nodded his agreement.

'And I guess I'll be on foot then,' Much sighed.

'Robin.' Marian brushed his hair from his forehead. 'We're taking you to Knighton, do you understand?'

Robin muttered something under his breath.

With careful movements John lifted the outlaw onto Marian's roan and swung up behind him. He took hold of the reins with one hand and placed the other around Robin's upper torso, avoiding the outlaw's wound as best he could. Marian mounted Beth's grey and helped Beth mount up behind her. Then with a tremulous smile at Much, Marian kicked off her horse, close on the heels of John's. Clods of earth flew out from under its hooves as it took off in agitation at the extra weight.

'Oh thanks very much,' Much exclaimed, wiping at his face and studying the slick of mud upon his trousers.

And that's when he saw the ring.

**to be continued…**


	31. Something of a day

_**Thank you so much. A longer chapter this time. J x**_

_**Previously…**_

_With careful movements John lifted Robin onto Marian's roan and swung up behind him. He took hold of the reins with one hand and placed the other around Robin's upper torso, avoiding the outlaw's wound as best he could. Marian mounted Beth's grey and helped Beth mount up behind her. Then with a tremulous smile at Much, Marian kicked off her horse, close on the heels of John's. Clods of earth flew out from under its hooves as it took off in agitation at the extra weight. _

'_Oh thanks very much,' Much exclaimed, wiping at his face and studying the slick of mud upon his trousers. _

_And that's when he saw the ring._

* * *

**Part 30 – Something of a day**

The gallop to Knighton was not a pleasant one.

John, hardly an expert rider at the best of times, did well to keep up the pace, hampered as he was by the injured Robin. Marian and Beth rode alongside as far as possible, with Beth doing most of the guiding on the rein as Marian continually glanced at Robin, fear and panic clogging her throat that however quickly they arrived at Knighton it would not be soon enough.

As to Robin, he was but vaguely aware of John's heavy bulk pressing into his back and the reassuring, although rather vice like grip, of a broad arm about his chest. Both his hands were still too numb to have but the loosest hold on the horse's mane and were it not for John's firm grasp about him Robin knew he would not have remained seated for long.

After a few minutes riding Robin found himself slumping forwards, burying his face into the roan's thick mane. The warm smell of the creature was comforting and Robin allowed himself to drift into semi-consciousness, sure in the knowledge that John would not let him fall.

* * *

'Daughter,' Edward gasped, on opening the door to find a mud spattered and bedraggled Marian and young woman standing beside her. 'What on earth…'

'There is no time to explain now,' Marian interrupted, pushing Beth into the manor. 'Little John will be here in a moment with Robin. Robin has been hurt. Beth's husband has gone to fetch Djaq and…'

Marian turned at the sound of John's heavy breathing as he carried Robin into the manor.

'What must we do?' Edward asked.

Marian nodded at the stairs and John swiftly made his way to Marian's bedchamber and laid the dirty and bloodied outlaw on her bed.

Beth stood in the doorway shivering and Edward beckoned her to accompany him as he followed in Marian's wake.

'He is too cold and the bleeding needs to be stopped,' Marian stated. 'Beth, go with my father, find clothes and blankets, oh and warm water.'

Beth nodded and Edward took the trembling girl kindly by the hand and led her away.

'John we need to get him out of these wet clothes as quickly as possible.'

'Shouldn't we stop the bleeding first, sew the wound up?'

'No John, we must wait for Djaq. If there is internal damage she will know. Until she is here we must keep pressure on it as best we can. Now help me.'

Marian yanked off Robin's boots and began tugging at his breeches.

'Well come on,' she directed at John. 'Now is not the time to worry about improprieties.'

John shook his head and began doing as Marian asked.

Moments later Beth returned with blankets and clothing. Edward followed with a bowl of warm water.

'Marian!' Edward exclaimed. 'You should not…'

'Oh for heaven's sake father! And you are a married woman are you not Beth. Now help me please.'

Marian moved to the head of the bed whilst John put pressure on the wound and Beth passed him warm swabs to wipe at the blood.

'Djaq will be here soon,' Marian soothed, stroking Robin's hair. 'So just you hang on in there you hear me.'

Feeling like an intruder, Beth tried to steal from the room but was stopped in the doorway by Edward. He handed her a warm cup of something or other. She thanked him quietly and stood, drinking the liquid without really tasting it, but glad of its warmth nonetheless.

She watched as Marian tended the now visibly feverish outlaw, wishing it were she and was immediately appalled by her adulterous thought. Tears that had been threatening to spill ever since coming upon Peter and the injured Robin dribbled down her cheeks.

Edward quietly took her hand, mistaking her upset for shock.

When the main door to the house slammed back on its hinges Beth jumped. The empty cup fell from her hand and smashed onto the hard wood floor.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,' she sobbed.

Edward put his hand gingerly round her shoulders and drew her away, once again mistaking the reason for her tears. He guided her downstairs and they stood in mutual silence in front of the warm fire.

Moments later a small Saracen girl came bounding into the room.

Edward pointed at the stairs and Djaq raced up them, two at a time.

She moved swiftly to Robin's bedside and gently probed at his injury.

'I would have sewed but….'

'No Marian, you did well to wait but it is fine. Pass me the needle.'

Deftly, but still with great precision, Djaq began stitching Robin's wound.

There was no need to hold the outlaw down; he had passed out some time ago.

* * *

'I've got it!' Much shouted, bursting through the bedroom door and almost taking it off its hinges.

'Shush you idiot,' Djaq shot at him.

'Sorry,' Much whispered abjectly.

Djaq smiled wanly at him and got up from her chair.

'How is he?' Much asked.

'Alive.'

'Well, I can see that but…'

'The wound was not so terribly deep but he lost a lot of blood Much and already he is feverish.'

'Oh.'

'Do not worry. He is young and strong and I am sure he will be well again. Now tell me. What is it you are so excited to have found?'

'This,' heralded Much.

He triumphantly held up the engagement ring, still coated in mud.

'Quick hide it,' Djaq hissed.

Seconds later Marian entered the room.

She had changed into dry clothes and her hair was pinned into a clever chignon with her favourite hairpin. The one that had saved Robin's life the first time he had clashed with the Sheriff. Little use it is now Marian thought despairingly as her eyes laid upon Robin. He was asleep but it was not a peaceful one. He tossed and turned, fighting both the fever and whatever inner demons he still held onto.

'I will sit with him,' said Marian. 'How long Djaq?'

'I do not know,' Djaq replied. 'There is nothing we can do now but wait.'

She led an anxious Much out of the room.

'Just like before,' Much mumbled.

He started as he found Djaq's small hand snaking into his. She turned and gave him a warm smile.

'He survived that Much and he will survive this.'

Reassured, Much smiled back.

'Shall we go and find something to eat?'

'That sounds like a plan Much.'

* * *

Beth felt strange and ill at ease.

She was wearing one of Marian's dresses, a pretty green thing with a tight bodice and a neckline that would have a man dreaming on giving it just an extra tug. Beth wondered on what occasion Marian would wear such a thing. The hems dragged on the floor and Beth knew she must be careful when walking or she could easily trip. She could feel her face glowing from the heat of the fire. Her rain dampened curls had long since dried, although she had made no attempt to secure them.

Do I look how he once knew me she thought, catching her reflection in a large silver pewter sitting on the fire's mantle. She flushed as she thought of him lying in a bed just above the ceiling under which she now stood. She recalled how he had looked when they had last seen each other, shortly before both he and her husband had set off for the Crusades. A young lad with a brash and devil may care attitude whose striking blue eyes and ready smile had broken more hearts than he would ever know.

War will have changed him she thought, and not just physically. Marian had joshed how he had still not finished growing up. Yet it was quite obvious to Beth that Robin had grown into the man he had always had the potential to be. And even in his injured and muddied state Beth had ached for him as she had watched Marian cradle the outlaw's head upon her skirts. But, as his hand had sought and held on to Marian's, it was obvious that his thoughts were for one woman and one woman alone.

Beth raised her eyes to the ceiling at the sound of Robin groaning. Fresh tears pooled on her lashes. She was a girl yearning for the moon and that moon was forever to be a distant object, one that she could only gaze on from afar.

Resignedly Beth scraped her curls away from her face and pulled them into a tight bun. Robin would never play with this hair again.

Beth sighed and then turned in alarm at someone clearing his or her throat.

'Sir Edward,' she breathed. 'I did not hear you come in.'

'I am sorry young lady, for a moment I thought you were Marian and I did not think it necessary to announce myself. Are you feeling better?'

Beth gave Edward a small smile.

'It has been something of a day Sir Edward.'

'Indeed, but at least your husband appears to have escaped relatively unscathed. It was fortunate that Gisborne did not have his usual entourage of men with him. Although a little surprising I must say.'

Guilt surged through her. She had hardly given Peter a second thought since she had arrived at Knighton. Yet he must have returned with the Saracen woman.

'Excuse me Sir Edward, but I must…'

'Of course. I think you will find him at the stables.'

* * *

Peter looked up as his wife entered the stable and then away again, concentrating on wiping the mud from his horse's flanks.

'Nathan,' said Beth gently. 'I need a few moments with your father.'

Nathan looked enquiringly at Peter.

'Go on son. I will be done soon.'

Nathan put his brush down and ran off into the yard to play knights with a snapped off broom handle he had found.

Beth met Peter's eyes.

'You said son?'

'I see no reason why Nathan should suffer because of your lie Beth.'

Beth trembled, knowing the moment had come to reveal the truth.

'So tell me,' Peter began. 'If he is not Robin's then whose?'

'You believe Robin?'

'Yes.'

'Is that why you helped him fight off Gisborne?'

'Is that what you think happened?' Peter returned hoarsely. 'That I found Gisborne attacking Robin and tried to help?'

'Well didn't you?'

'No!'

Peter turned his back on Beth, stroking the horse whilst he struggled to find his composure.

'No Beth,' he repeated softly. 'It was me that cut Robin.'

So she had been right. Peter had gone to harm Robin just as she had warned Marian.

'But by the time I realised it was not him,' Peter continued. 'He had fallen over the edge and Gisborne…'

The words caught in his throat.

'And then Gisborne turned up and tried to kill both of you,' Beth finished for him.

'Yes.'

For a short while they stood in silence, until the horse's soft whinny surprised them out of their thoughts.

'It was cousin Charles,' Beth exhaled, so softly that Peter was not sure he had heard correctly.

'Cousin Charles?'

'Yes Peter.'

Beth watched as her husband's large hands clenched and unclenched and still he would not turn to face her.

'Why him Beth? Robin I can understand. I know how you feel about him. How you have...'

'Please Peter,' Beth begged. 'This is not about Robin and what I may or may not feel. And besides,' she added, thinking of Marian diligently sitting by the outlaw's bedside. 'He is taken. He was always taken.'

'But Charles,' Peter uttered, whirling around. 'How could he…'

'Because I asked him to Peter. No, I begged him to. Believe me, he turned me down many times before he finally agreed. But when he heard you had been called to arms and he was also heading for the Holy Land he came to see things differently. To be honest,' Beth said wearily. 'I really did not think anything would happen, after all it could still so easily have been me.'

'But it wasn't was it,' Peter whispered. 'It was me.'

'I am so sorry Peter. What more can I say.'

'I do not know Beth.'

He gave the horse a final pat and headed for the stable door.

'Peter please,' Beth begged, grabbing hold of his arm as he passed.

Peter flinched.

Beth pulled her hand away and found it bloody.

'You're bleeding!' she exclaimed.

'Gisborne's blade caught me. It is nothing.' Peter brushed her hand away and continued to walk out of the stables.

Beth stood at the stable door watching as Nathan ran up to his father. He was holding out the broom handle and unexpectedly Peter laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

He will not forgive me easily Beth thought but at least Nathan still has a father.

Perhaps knowing that Charles died a month after arriving in the Holy Land would go some way to making Peter feel better. And at least there would be no more bloodshed she thought, thinking of Robin.

And on that thought she hurried back to the manor house praying that the infamous outlaw still breathed.

**to be continued…**


	32. Third time lucky

_**Previously…**_

_Beth stood at the stable door watching as Nathan ran up to his father. He was holding out the broom handle and unexpectedly Peter laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. _

_He will not forgive me easily Beth thought but at least Nathan still has a father. _

_Perhaps knowing that Charles died a month after arriving in the Holy Land would go some way to making Peter feel better. And at least there would be no more bloodshed she thought, thinking of Robin. _

_And on that thought she hurried back to the manor house praying that the infamous outlaw still breathed. _

* * *

**Part 31 – Third time lucky**

Much was right; it was like Acre all over again.

Only this time it was Marian who wiped his brow, Marian who whispered words of encouragement (and no doubt endearment too) and Marian who sat with him hour upon hour, rarely eating and with little or no sleep. But when she did sleep, often slumped across the bottom of his bed, then Much would have his turn.

And ironically it was Much who was with him when he opened his eyes.

'Marian,' Robin croaked.

'No, it's me.'

'Much?'

Robin struggled to pull himself up.

'Where have I been?'

Much simply stared at Robin, tears glazing his eyes.

Robin turned to the un-shuttered window. He could see the treetops of Sherwood Forest. He pulled himself up further, winced and gazed down at the bindings around his stomach.

'Peter?' he queried, remembering.

'He's okay Robin,' Much replied, embarrassedly wiping at his eyes.

'And Marian?'

'She is fine too, we're all fine.'

Robin slumped back onto his pillow and stared at the ceiling.

'I never got to ask her…'

He bit his bottom lip and rapidly blinked.

'Gisborne…' he began again.

'Here, I have something,' Much said hurriedly.

He fumbled in his shirt pocket.

'What…'

Much pressed the ring into Robin's palm.

'How did you…'

Robin shook his head and started again.

'Then Gisborne hasn't…'

'No,' Much replied. 'He hasn't.'

Robin looked gratefully at Much and then back at the ring.

'Thank you,' he said quietly, a slow smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Marian walked tiredly towards Knighton's kitchen garden. It had been hours since she had stepped outside and the fresh air felt good after the staleness of Robin's sick room.

'How is he?' Beth asked, as Marian approached.

'Still sleeping,' Marian replied. 'But the fever is all but gone. I do not think it will be long now.'

'Thank God,' Beth sighed.

She gave a tired laugh as she watched Nathan struggling with a spade far too big for him.

'You should go back,' Beth said. 'You will want to be there when he wakes up.'

'I just wanted to make sure you were okay,' Marian replied. 'I have been so caught up with Robin I have not even had time to thank you.'

Wanting to keep the injured outlaw's fate from both the Sheriff and Gisborne, Beth had suggested they spread the rumour that Edward had the contagion (he had been ill after all) and that Knighton and its surrounds were out of bounds. Gisborne had sent word that Marian was to come to the castle. Marian had refused on the grounds of not leaving her father.

That had been four days ago and she had heard nothing since.

'It was perhaps one of my better lies,' Beth replied, with a small smile.

'Peter will come round,' said Marian gently. 'He is a good man and…'

'Marian! Marian!'

Marian whirled around as Much all but careered into her.

'He is awake and he is…'

Marian did not wait to hear any more. Almost knocking Much to the ground in her haste to get past him, she picked up her skirts and pelted to the house.

* * *

'Careful,' warned Robin, as Marian flew into the bedroom, tripping in her haste.

'You'll hurt yourself,' he smiled.

'You're a fine one to talk,' she admonished, laughing and alighting on the bed beside him.

'I guess I have been making a habit of this lately,' Robin replied, referring to his drunken tumble from the horse and his later fall from the castle.

'Still,' he added. 'This was the third time so I guess that makes me safe now.'

He wriggled himself a little higher against the headboard, his expression suddenly serious.

'What?' Marian asked anxiously.

'Nothing, it's just…'

Robin reached under his blanket; perturbed he could not find what he was looking for.

'How long?' he asked, playing for time.

'How long what?'

'How long have I been out for?'

'Four days.'

'Four days,' he silently mouthed.

Marian knew what he was thinking.

'Beth spread the rumour that my father had the contagion. She feared you would be defenceless if the Sheriff or Gisborne showed up any time soon.'

'Beth is here?'

'Yes, and her son Nathan.'

'And Peter?'

'Peter has gone.'

'Gone?'

'He decided to go back to the Holy Land and plead your case in person.'

'My case?'

'He told me Robin.'

'Oh.'

'Yes, you may well look guilty.'

'Marian please let me explain.'

'There is no need Robin, I do understand. And besides were you not about to tell me something else?'

In desperation Robin rummaged under his pillow and finally found what he was looking for.

'Marian,' he said, taking hold of her left hand.

He gently uncurled her fingers and pushed the ring into her palm.

'I love you Marian,' he gushed, amazed at how easy it was, but still cursing the fact that Gisborne had said it first. 'And I want you to be my wife, if you'll have me.'

Marian stared at the beautiful ring lying in her hand and then looked up at the beautiful man that had given it to her.

'Oh Robin you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.'

'Not as long as I've been trying to figure out how to,' he muttered.

He plucked the ring from her hand and slipped it on her finger, a perfect fit. Allan was right; he certainly did have an eye for these things. Robin vaguely wondered how many young girls Allan may have offered such adornments to in the past. But it was no more than a fleeting thought as Marian leant towards him, brushed his lips with hers and said….

Yes.

* * *

Mindful of his injury, Marian snuggled up to Robin.

He pulled out her hairpin and buried his hands in the thick luxury of her hair, still astounded that it had been so easy, wondering if he should have said more. He thought about his bow and the words he had intended to use.

'Marian,' he whispered, moving his arms to encircle her and pressing his lips to hers.

'Mmm?'

'Nothing,' he mumbled.

He shivered as Marian caressed the back of his neck and she in turn trembled as he deepened their kisses. When they finally broke apart they laughed with the sheer exhilaration of their shared passion. That is until Marian accidentally pressed on his stomach and Robin almost jumped off the bed.

'Oh my God,' she uttered, pulling away. 'I'm sorry Robin. I forgot you were hurt.'

'Come here,' he insisted, twisting a little and then realising that did not favour his older injury. Damn, he was making a mess of himself.

'I do so love you Robin of Locksley,' Marian smiled, her fingers playing with both his hair and the ring on her left hand.

'Marian,' he murmured, inwardly cursing his injury as his desire threatened to override his commonsense.

For once he was almost thankful for one of Much's untimely entrances.

'Oh, sorry,' Much blustered. 'I was…er…bringing you something to eat.'

'A bucket of water might be more appropriate,' Marian quipped.

Much just stood there, reddening, the implication of her words not lost on him, whilst Robin, although valiantly trying to look innocent, was truly thankful for the covering of blankets.

**to be continued…**


	33. Two's company

_**Previously…**_

'_I do so love you Robin of Locksley,' Marian smiled, her fingers playing with both his hair and the ring on her left hand. _

'_Marian,' he murmured, inwardly cursing his injury as his desire threatened to override his commonsense. _

_For once he was almost thankful for one of Much's untimely entrances. _

'_Oh, sorry,' Much blustered. 'I was…er…bringing you something to eat.' _

'_A bucket of water might be more appropriate,' Marian quipped. _

_Much just stood there, reddening, the implication of her words not lost on him, whilst Robin, although valiantly trying to look innocent, was truly thankful for the covering of blankets. _

* * *

**Part 32 – Two's company**

'Will you not change your mind?' Marian asked.

She watched as Beth lifted Nathan into the carriage seat next to the driver.

'No Marian, and you know why.'

Beth was no fool. Even with Peter out of the way, she had had the good grace to know when to keep her distance. She had even managed to smile when Much came blustering up with the news that Robin was getting married.

To spare both her and Robin's feelings she had used Nathan as her excuse. And to be honest it was not so far from the truth – the boy was missing his father. Even at mealtimes, when she had to sit near to or face Robin over the dinner table, Beth had found a way to avoid interacting with him more than necessary. Once again fussing over Nathan to the point where the poor boy wondered whether he had misunderstood about the table manners that his mother had insisted upon all these years.

Both Robin and Marian knew of course, but they made no show of it, they understood that Beth had her pride.

And strangely enough the more Beth witnessed Robin's care and affection towards Marian the more she realised she missed Peter. For the first time she had come to see Peter for who he really was, in fact for whom he had always been - a kind and considerate man, truly sorry that he had not been able to give Beth what she had wanted most in life.

Marian passed Nathan his new bow and quiver and smiled at the boy, still taken aback by the bright blue of his eyes. Just like my husband to be she thought, delighting at how the words sounded in her head.

'Take good care of your mother.'

'I will Lady Marian,' Nathan politely replied. He was looking forward to going home again and seeing his friends but he was going to miss his daily target practise with the famous Robin Hood. 'Tell Robin I will be as good as him one day.'

'I am sure you will,' Marian smiled, absently thinking about her own children's eyes should she ever be blessed with any. 'And I will tell him.'

When I can find him she silently added.

* * *

Having been persuaded by means of a large purse, the local doctor Pitts had 'admitted' that he had misdiagnosed Edward's condition and at last Marian and her father were able to leave the confines of Knighton.

After a further couple of days of recuperation, not to mention some heady recreation of the kissing kind with Marian, Robin had returned to the forest.

They had talked no further of their impending marriage knowing that the present circumstances placed too much of a constraint upon it happening anytime soon.

And there was also the business of the King's proclamation still hanging over Robin and Much that, if truth were told, rankled Robin more than it ever had. In fact, it had started to fester to the point where Robin actually wondered whether he and Much ought to return to the Holy Land just to put things to rights.

When he had muted this point to Marian she had all but flung the engagement ring back at him shouting that he had rocks for brains and if the King of England could not see what an asset Robin was to Nottingham then he had rocks for brains as well.

That had been a little over a week ago and Marian had had nothing more than a glimpse of Robin in the town marketplace to know that he still existed - so much for coupledom.

Determined to pin her fiancé down, Marian had decided to go to the Wednesday market in the hope that the outlaw and his gang would turn up with their offerings for the poor.

Unfortunately Sir Guy of Gisborne had also decided that market day might be a good time to catch the rest of Robin Hood's gang. He figured that now they were leaderless they were more likely to make mistakes.

'Marian?'

'Sir Guy.'

'You are quite well?'

'As you can see.'

'And your father? He is also well?'

'Yes, excuse me.'

Gisborne grabbed her hand as she passed and pulled her back.

'I believe we have some unfinished business my lady.'

'I do not…'

'Not so long ago,' Gisborne pressed, his hand still tightly clasping hers. 'I made my feelings known to you. Indeed I was about to ask you…'

'Ask me what?' replied Marian coolly.

'To show you,' Gisborne began again. 'That my words of affection were not empty ones. Indeed I had acquired…'

Gisborne paused, staring at Marian's left hand. Roughly he jerked her arm up, making her gasp.

'Where did you get this? It is mine.'

'I beg to differ Sir Guy and you are hurting me.'

Gisborne let her arm fall.

'Who gave it to you?' he demanded, pushing his face into hers.

'It is none of your business, now let me pass.'

Marian's eyes darted about, still in the hope of seeing Robin or at least one of his men. Not because she did not think she could deal with Gisborne herself but because the market would be closing soon and with less people about it would be harder for Robin and his men to remain undetected.

'I intend to make it my business,' Gisborne snapped back, standing his ground.

'And I intend to make it mine,' Robin's voice rang out from atop a nearby roof.

'Hood!' Gisborne spat. 'I thought you were dead.'

'Not the last time I looked.' Robin bowed mockingly, and then more seriously added. 'Now you heard the lady, let her pass.'

Gisborne smiled knowingly. Robin Hood would not shoot him, of that he was certain.

But the arrival of Hood's men caused him to think it prudent to continue his conversation with Marian another time. He glanced from the outlaw back to Marian and then he knew without a shadow of a doubt.

'Robin Hood,' he exhaled.

Marian caught and held Gisborne's eyes.

'As you once said yourself Sir Guy, a liar and a thief, and also the man I am going to marry.'

Robin jumped off the roof to land safely by her side. Marian raised her eyebrows at him.

'Three times remember,' Robin winked at her.

'That is my ring,' Gisborne spluttered.

'Nah,' Allan rebuked, creeping up behind Gisborne. 'Not your colour at all Guy.'

'Why you little….'

Gisborne whirled around.

'Woah,' Allan smiled, as the rest of the gang slipped from their hiding places and joined him. 'I'd reconsider Gisborne, you're seriously outnumbered.'

'Now I beg to differ,' Gisborne smirked, as a dozen or so guards rapidly surrounded the outlaws.

Robin grabbed Marian's hand to pull her away from any impending violence. Angrily she shook him off.

'I'm with you now, remember.'

Shaking his head at her stubbornness, Robin quickly assessed the situation. Realising that a tactical withdrawal would be best in the circumstances he gave the pre-arranged signal.

'Lads, shall we.'

Dropping Marian's hand Robin whipped up his bow and shot two arrows heavenwards. He knew where they would fall, but the guards did not, and they scattered.

Once more he grabbed Marian's hand and this time she let him. Followed by the rest of the gang they sped out of the town gate towards the outlying forest.

'Split up,' Robin shouted, glancing back at the guards in pursuit. 'You know where to meet.'

'Why are we always running?' Much panted, drawing alongside Robin.

'Much, go with Djaq and John.'

'What?' Much glanced in puzzlement at Robin, who was still holding tightly to Marian's hand.

'I'm taken,' Robin replied, lifting up Marian's arm to emphasise the point.

'But we always stick together, you and me,' Much replied, the hurt evident in his voice.

Robin jerked Marian to a halt and, checking the distance between the advancing guards and themselves, placed a reassuring hand on Much's shoulder.

'Much my friend, you've heard of the expression 'two's company'?'

Much looked from Robin to Marian and back to Robin again.

'Oh,' was all he could say.

**to be continued…**


	34. A 'tryst' in the tale

_**Thank you. J x **_

_**Here are the penultimate chapters. I will endeavour to write up the final chapter and epilogue tomorrow as I am about to depart on holiday and wouldn't want to leave you waiting for the last bit. **_

_**Previously…**_

'_Why are we always running?' Much panted, drawing alongside Robin. _

'_Much, go with Djaq and John.'_

'_What?' Much glanced in puzzlement at Robin, who was still holding tightly to Marian's hand. _

'_I'm taken,' Robin replied, lifting up Marian's arm to emphasise the point. _

'_But we always stick together, you and me,' Much replied, the hurt evident in his voice. _

_Robin jerked Marian to a halt and, checking the distance between the advancing guards and themselves, placed a reassuring hand on Much's shoulder. _

'_Much my friend, you've heard of the expression "two's company"?' _

_Much looked from Robin to Marian and back to Robin again. _

'_Oh,' was all he could say. _

* * *

**Part 33 – A 'tryst' in the tale**

'A liar and a thief eh.'

'Pardon?'

Marian was still doubled over, trying to catch her breath.

Robin had led her into a heavily wooded copse and then left her there for a moment, whilst he checked they had not been followed.

'You called me a liar and a thief.'

'And is that not what you are?'

Robin adopted a hurt expression, though he could not dispute it was the truth.

Then, without warning, he took hold of both her hands and pulled her to him.

'This is not a lie,' he insisted, pressing his mouth to hers. He pushed her into the bole of a large oak and placed his hands behind her neck.

'Marian,' he whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

'Robin what if someone…'

'Shush.'

He stilled her flow of words with another kiss.

Marian's skin shone damply with perspiration, her hair was about her face, the hairpin lost in their mad dash for safety and her cheeks were flushed with a heat not caused by the running.

'Marian,' Robin repeated, his breathing becoming rapid as this new adrenalin rush took over the earlier one of flight.

He felt her pushing at him and she gave a nervous laugh.

'Robin anyone would think you were about to…'

'What? Steal your virtue?' he interjected, encircling her with his arms and pinning her to the tree.

One of his hands found some catches at the back of her dress and with an expertise he perhaps should not have revealed, begun unfastening them, one by one. His fingers tantalisingly snaked their way up her spine.

'Robin,' scolded Marian, her breaths coming in fast little pants. 'You really have to stop.'

'I can't, not now.'

'But we cannot, not before we are married.' She finished the last word on a gasp as he nibbled at her neck. 'Defeat the Sheriff and Gisborne,' she continued resolutely. 'And wait for the King to come home.'

At her mention of the King, Robin's roving hand became stilled.

'When the King gets home Marian he wants my head.'

Robin pulled away from her a little, his ardour dampening.

'Oh rubbish,' Marian scoffed. 'You said yourself you often disagreed with King Richard despite being his right hand man and most loyal servant. Yours became the voice of dissent about the war. King Richard was probably glad to see the back of you. Do you think he really cares about England the way you care? If he did, would he not have been home by now?'

Robin held her at arms length, amazed by her speech, amazed that he had not looked at it this way before. But damn her for bringing it up now when they had been on the brink, or at least he had he thought ruefully.

'Okay, say you are right,' he snapped back. 'Where does that leave us?'

'It leaves us fighting for what is right. And you needing to cool off in that stream over there,' she smiled.

He shook his head and smiled back. Marian was right as usual.

'Here,' he said. 'Let me.'

He turned her around so he could re-catch her dress.

'Now where did you learn to do that?' she murmured.

'I guess I'm just a natural,' he replied.

He let go of her and bent down to pick up his bow.

Unexpectedly he found himself being pushed to the ground and before he knew it Marian was on top of him.

'Marian?' he queried, as he felt her fumbling with his belt. 'What are you doing?'

'Stealing your virtue,' she replied, giving him a mischievous grin.

Robin pulled her down on top of him, not about to question her sudden change of heart.

All too soon the shady copse became littered with clothing.

'Marian,' Robin managed. 'Are you sure?'

'Don't stop,' she exhaled. 'I need...'

She was halted mid-sentence as Robin gave a low moan. 'God I love you,' he murmured, as Marian echoed him moments later.

* * *

Sheepishly they gazed at the disarray of clothes and then back at each other.

'We should not have done that,' said Marian quietly.

'It was your idea.'

'What!' she gasped, studying his lazy smile. 'You are a scoundrel Robin of Locksley.'

'A scoundrel?' he repeated.

'Yes.'

'As well as a liar and a thief?'

'Yes.'

'I am surprised you want to consort with me at all,' he grinned.

'Is that what you call it 'consorting'?'

Marian turned away from him and began pulling on her undergarments.

'If you are trying to preserve your modesty Marian, I believe it is too late,' Robin commented.

He stretched out a hand and stroked the nape of her neck.

'So what was all that about protecting your virtue?' he asked, brushing the leaves from her hair.

Marian turned to regard him.

'I lied,' she smiled.

**to be continued…**


	35. A woman's perogative

_**Previously…**_

_Sheepishly they gazed at the disarray of clothes and then back at each other. _

'_We should not have done that,' said Marian quietly. _

'_It was your idea.'_

'_What!' she gasped, studying his lazy smile. 'You are a scoundrel Robin of Locksley.' _

'_A scoundrel?' he repeated. _

'_Yes.'_

'_As well as a liar and a thief?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_I am surprised you want to consort with me at all,' he grinned. _

'_Is that what you call it 'consorting'?'_

_Marian turned away from him and began pulling on her undergarments. _

'_If you are trying to preserve your modesty Marian, I believe it is too late,' Robin commented. _

_He stretched out a hand and stroked the nape of her neck. _

'_So what was all that about protecting your virtue?' he asked, brushing the leaves from her hair. _

_Marian turned to regard him. _

'_I lied,' she smiled. _

* * *

**Part 34 – A woman's perogative**

Allan laughed, shaking his head.

'What?' hissed Much.

'You're doing it again.'

'Doing what?'

'Pretending you're not about to follow Robin.'

'Just shut up okay. I'm worried he might get hurt.'

'Hurt,' Allan scoffed. 'That man leads a charmed life, you ought to know that by now.'

* * *

It had been nearly four weeks.

Four weeks whilst Marian waited and heaved a sigh of relief when her body performed its usual functions.

Four weeks during which the Sheriff and Gisborne had been keeping the gang busy in the extreme.

And four weeks that had Robin climbing the walls.

'Idiot, idiot,' he muttered to himself.

He decided not to use the double back manoeuvre again but simply wait until Much had gone past and then head in the opposite direction.

I can't believe I'm doing this Robin thought, venting his frustration by whacking indiscriminately with his bow at the bracken and saplings that lined the narrow path through the northern most part of Sherwood.

But still he kept on walking.

The tavern had not changed, its clientele still drunk and rowdy.

The big man who had carried the inebriated Robin upstairs saluted the outlaw as he strode purposefully into the room.

A young couple found themselves being hoicked out of their seats and Robin sat down at the corner table, the same table where he had met with Peter all those weeks ago.

Tonight Robin Hood was meeting no one.

Tonight Robin Hood was going to get drunk.

He smiled grimly to himself as he recalled his vow of never drinking again. Well, he had tried everything else he thought, inwardly blushing, and drink seemed to be the only thing left to him. But when the barman banged the ale down on the table in front of him, Robin simply stared at it for a moment, pushed it away and rose sharply from his chair, alarming a group of people at a nearby table.

Robin gave them an apologetic look and headed out of the tavern.

He had not gone ten yards when he bumped into the unsuspecting Much.

'For Christ's sake Much, I can't even take a pee without you creeping up on me.'

'But you weren't…'

'No of course I wasn't you idiot. It was just a figure of speech.'

'Well, what are you doing then?'

'Staying sober by the looks of it,' Robin sighed.

He walked over to the fallen branch and plonked himself down on it. Talk about going round in circles. If Much was about to ask him for a biscuit it was tough, he didn't have one.

Much made to walk away and then changed his mind, remembering the real reason he had followed Robin tonight. He fingered the rolled up scroll tucked inside his tunic.

'Master, I…'

'She's avoiding me Much.'

'Pardon?'

'Marian.'

'I'm sure you're wrong. I mean, with everything that's been going on. After all, you are engaged.'

'Exactly.'

Robin absently poked a stick into the soil at his feet.

'What happened that day in the forest after you gave me the heave ho?' Much asked for want of something to say.

'You really want me to spell it out?' Robin asked incredulously.

'Oh,' Much laughed nervously, wondering if now would be a good time to show Robin the scroll. He snaked his hand inside his tunic and left it there as Robin jabbed the ground viciously with the stick.

'I mean, first she did and then she didn't and then she did. I just don't know where I stand Much.'

Much let go of the scroll and pulled his hand free of his tunic. He sat down next to Robin.

'It's a woman's perog….perog…perogative, isn't it?'

'What?'

'To change her mind.'

'I guess,' Robin sighed. Then he grinned.

'What?' Much asked .

Robin shook his head, trying to dislodge the image of their tryst in the copse from his mind.

'To hell with it,' he exploded, standing up so suddenly Much almost fell backwards off the log. 'If she wants me then she knows where to find me.'

Robin flung down the stick and started walking.

'Where are you going?' Much called out.

'God knows,' Robin flung back at him.

Much fingered the scroll once more. He figured that if they were about to lose their heads over their desertion then it might be better to hear the news a little on the numb side.

'Er…master.'

'What?'

'Fancy a drink.' Much inclined his head at the tavern.

Robin looked at him, a slow grin spreading across his face.

**to be continued…**


	36. A right royal lie

_**Here it is, the final chapter and epilogue. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. Jadey xx **_

_**Previously…**_

'_To hell with it,' he exploded, standing up so suddenly Much almost fell backwards off the log. 'If she wants me then she knows where to find me.' _

_Robin flung down the stick and started walking. _

'_Where are you going?' Much called out. _

'_God knows,' Robin flung back at him. _

_Much fingered the scroll once more. He figured that if they were about to lose their heads over their desertion then it might be better to hear the news a little on the numb side. _

'_Er…master.'_

'_What?'_

'_Fancy a drink.' Much inclined his head at the tavern. _

_Robin looked at him, a slow grin spreading across his face. _

* * *

**Part 35 – A right royal lie **

'Well York,' King Richard boomed. 'What do you make of it all, eh?'

'Your majesty?'

'Locksley.'

'Robin Hood your majesty?'

'Yes, Robin Hood. Poor shakes as a liar, don't you think?'

'Sire?'

'But a damned good thief by all accounts.'

'Yes, your majesty, a damned good thief.'

Peter was wondering just how many hearts Robin had stolen over the years, as well as that of Beth's, even though he knew that was not what the King meant.

'Was a bit harsh though, eh York?'

'Sorry your majesty, I don't understand.'

'Well I mean he certainly needed to be put in his place as it were, but I suppose I did rather over egg the situation.'

'I still don't follow your majesty.'

'Oh come on York, keep up. You know as well as I that Robin was the best damn archer and lieutenant any man could want. Shame he developed a conscience.'

'Robin was always loyal, you know that your majesty.'

'Loyal, yes,' Richard mused. 'But rather the voice of dissent when it came down to it. Mind you, we often disagreed. That was what I liked about him. He was one of the few men not afraid to stand up to me and say just exactly what he thought.'

'Then why…'

'Well, I could only have him go so far. At the end of the day I am the King after all. But between you and me Peter.' Richard lowered his voice. 'Between you and me I think the men would have more likely followed Robin than me. Can't say that didn't rankle just a little bit.'

'So your majesty, are you saying the decree of desertion that you placed on his head was a lie?'

'Erm…more a telling off really, wanted to give Robin a rap on the knuckles. Truth is,' Richard sighed. 'Locksley was right.'

'So you're not planning on disposing of him your majesty?'

'Good God no dear boy. The man is far too valuable to lose. No, I want him to stay right where he is, doing exactly what he is doing.'

'Then with due respect your majesty, don't you think you should tell him?'

* * *

Marian let a rather unladylike curse fall from her lips.

Where on earth was this damn tavern that Allan had told her about. She wished she had not insisted on coming on her own now. But her and Robin needed to talk, big time.

Marian had almost been going out of her mind since that day in the forest. Just the thought of it made her blush to her very roots. What on earth had possessed her?

Afterwards she had used every excuse possible not to meet with him, or when she did only when he was in the company of the gang and they would not be alone. She could not afford to let that happen again. And yet every time she thought on it she realised she desired it more than anything. If only they could get married now, this very minute. But she knew they could not. Only the King's return would see to that.

'Oh for God's sake,' Marian exclaimed, as her dress snagged on a branch.

She tugged at the material.

'Allow me.'

Robin slipped his bow off his shoulder and reached forwards to remove the offending branch, misjudging the distance and pitching to the ground.

'Robin!'

Marian jumped back a pace, un-snagging her dress as she did so.

'Missed,' Robin muttered.

He pushed himself onto all fours and gave Marian a sheepish look.

Marian looked towards the tavern and then back at Robin. She gave him a disdainful stare.

'Honestly Robin, every time I meet you you're either drunk or falling off something or both.'

'Or ravishing you,' he grinned.

'You couldn't ravish a tree the state you're in.'

Robin looked pointedly at a large oak.

'Oh no,' she said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him to his feet. 'I'm taking you home.'

'What to make an honest man of me?' he asked hopefully.

'Ouch!'

Much rubbed his head and attempted to get out the tavern door for a second time.

'Not you as well,' scolded Marian.

'Ah ha!' boomed a voice through the trees. 'So this is where the merry making takes place. Though I see you've started without me.'

I am well and truly sozzled thought Much, vigorously shaking his head.

'Your majesty,' Robin bowed, and then wished he had not.

'My dear,' said King Richard to the stunned Marian. 'It seems I have been misinformed about my representatives here in England.'

Marian gave Robin a kick in the shin and curtsied to the King.

'Oh God,' Much groaned, remembering the scroll. The King must have returned to personally oversee their hanging. He felt sick, very sick.

'I don't understand,' Robin began, wishing his head would clear and his shin would stop throbbing. 'How...why are you here?'

'You did not get my message?' King Richard asked. 'When I arrived in Nottingham I expected to see the famous Robin Hood and his men, instead I was greeted by a most obnoxious little man and his equally surly lieutenant.'

'Three guesses who that was,' Much mumbled, and then made a hasty exist for the nearby trees.

Recovering somewhat, Robin shook his head.

'No your majesty, we received no such message.'

'No matter, I am here now, at the request of this young lady. She makes for a most persuasive case.'

King Richard indicated Marian.

Robin looked at her incredulously.

'You persuaded the King of England to come home? How? Why?'

'So we could be married,' she said simply.

'And it seems I have not come a moment too soon Robin. Looks like you could do with a good woman by your side, not to mention…'

Robin gave him a hard stare.

'Well, you know,' Richard muttered.

Much staggered back into the clearing.

'I'm not so very drunk. It really is the King,' he mumbled.

He pulled out the crumpled scroll and handed it to Robin.

'Er….sorry, forgot to give you this.'

Robin took the scroll and read it.

'So, we're not to be punished for desertion?'

'On the contrary,' Richard replied. 'You're to be commended on doing what I should have done long ago.'

'But what was all that about us leaving the Holy Land without your permission?'

'Ah, that,' said Richard. 'What can I say Robin – I lied.'

**Epilogue follows…**


	37. Epilogue A liar and a thief

**Epilogue **

**A Liar and a Thief**

'Where are we going Marian?'

'You'll see.'

'I do not like surprises. The King was bad enough.'

'Yes, it's a shame he decided to return to the Holy Land,' Marian replied, ignoring Robin's question. 'But at least he stayed long enough to see us married.'

'And to put Sheriff Vaisey in his place,' Robin crowed.

'Yes, well I shouldn't be so sure that that's the last we will see of the Sheriff, or Gisborne for that matter. I am truly surprised the King did not have them hung but then I did make my feelings well known to him on what I think of that particular practice. And I got the feeling King Richard kind of took a shine to me.'

'And who wouldn't my love,' responded Robin, jerking her to a stop.

'We're not there yet,' she huffed.

'Just what did you write to the King that would make him return home when nothing and no one else had been able to persuade him before?' Robin asked.

'I just told him the truth, that was all.'

'The truth?'

'Yes,' she said, pulling him by the hand. 'The truth.'

'Which is?' Robin asked, obediently following her.

'That England was in trouble and that it was only through good men like yourself that it would be righted.'

'And that was all?'

'And that…..and that I love you.'

Marian pulled Robin into the shady copse and indicated the oak tree.

'Lady Locksley, are you about to do what I think you're about to do?'

'Well my Lord Locksley,' Marian smiled. 'It seems you have become a little too much the gentleman since you regained your title and lands. I was beginning to miss my gorgeous outlaw.'

'Then let me put that to rights as of now,' Robin grinned, drawing Marian into his arms and kissing her.

'Mmmm, that's better,' Marian grinned back.

Robin snaked his hands behind her back.

'Robin Hood,' she breathed.

'Marian,' he whispered.

He undid the catches at the back of her dress.

'Tell me,' she murmured into his neck. 'Where did you learn to do this?'

'Nowhere, I simply…'

'You're a liar Robin Hood,' she interrupted. 'A liar and a thief.'

She slid the dress off her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

'Now get stealing.'

**THE END**


End file.
